The Downside of Aging Potions
by ShineMoon
Summary: One minute, he's pouring Aging Potion into a cauldron for a powerful, yet mysterious, potion. The next, Snape is on the floor with robes three sizes to big. Can he learn the ohso dramatic ways of being 17 again with the help from his favorite Gryffindor?
1. 3 Libras

-1Oh my. The last time I wrote this fic was 4 YEARS ago. I was just a baby. I'd lied about my age to make an account, risqué, I know. Haha.  
Well, I was bored and started perusing through all SS/HG fics under humor that were completed when I came upon one and I thought, 'That looks awfully familiar….' then I realized, it was MY story. Wow. So I've just re-read through it and decided it was absolute rubbish. (I was 14 for goodness sakes.) Yet I still had over 1000 reviews.

How on earth did I manage that?

Nevertheless, I fell in love with it again. Many readers told me it was a concept that was touched on a lot but in a very different way, unconventional, if you will. That's what I loved so dearly about that fic and I am going to rewrite it. But BETTER. 

Don't know why, I have a bit of writer's block, I suppose. Every time I write, I give up. So I'm going to try to not give up!

So here we go then.

Enjoy it, as I will do my very best to make it even more enjoyable than before. With much better plot development. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor am I making money off of this rubbish._

The Downside of Aging Potions

Hermione Granger sat back from her parchment and set her quill down, stifling a yawn, and raking her fingers through her shorter-than-normal locks. A potions accident had singed her hair up past her shoulders (much to her annoyance, as Snape had _just_ suggested she pulled it back,) and rather than fix her hair magically, she simply evened it out all around. She dared to say it was an improvement seeing as without the weight of her hair pulling her curls down and making it all frizzy, her curls were light and bouncy and much more silky than before.

Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall in her Head Girl room and nearly gasped. Was it really one in the morning?

One thirty, to be exact. She closed the book she was laboriously copying notes from and sighed. The text was nearly four hundred pages long.

'Snape had better be damn well thrilled when he sees these,' she thought glumly, gathering the notes and counting them to get an exact number.

Forty pages after six books, three essays, and nearly two weeks. And for what? Snape didn't even tell her. She would have thought by now, since he was the one to ask her for her help, he would have the decency to enlighten her on why she spent all her time consumed in his research.

She acted more angry than she really was, however. She was rather delighted he chose her, _her_, to be his partner, when he could've had any other student or professor, or person in the world. And that she could help him at all was very pleasing to know.

She glanced at the notes and then back at the clock and reflected upon his words from earlier in the week.

_When you are finished, bring them directly to me._

Making up her mind, Hermione stood and put the notes into a folder, labeling it 'History: Chinese Herbs in Aging.'

Satisfied, she tucked the folder under her arm and made for the dungeons as quietly as possible.

x

The dungeons were dead silent and thoroughly creeping Hermione out. At least it was some comfort to know that Snape was undoubtedly lurking about, just waiting for a kid to make the wrong move.

Lately, his duties weren't being fulfilled by himself, but no one took note of that. Hermione made his rounds for him, and of course never mentioned it to him when he forgot, she simply did the job.

She turned the corner and walked up to the room that led to the Potions Room. She gave a loud rap on the door and waited.

When there was no answer her brow furrowed. Snape was normally up that late… She knocked again, louder, feeling her knuckles tingle and she drew her hand back.

Waiting for less the amount of time as the first time, she pushed the door open. Her eyes swept the room, hand on her wand, fighting the oncoming terror that was threatening to take hold.

But all that was squelched when she saw him. She rolled her eyes, putting her wand away. She should have known.

Slumped over one of the desks, head resting on his arm, was Snape; snoring softly in a very deep sleep.

Hermione had caught him like this several times before, and had modestly nagged him about it without over-stepping her subordinate role as his student.

She moved around to the front of his desk and with one last disdainful look, with a very Slytherin smirk, however, she dropped her file in front of him, making a loud _SLAP_ and he woke with a start.

"Oh my," Hermione said with an impish grin, "It seems Mr. Snape has broken rule 142: leaving a brewing potion unattended - sleeping or otherwise."

"I wasn't sleeping," he snapped, knowing they both knew he was, and added curtly, "And that's 'Professor' Snape to you, girl." 

She fought down her giggle.

He peered into the cauldron, "I still might be able to… yes, Miss Granger, hand me those Egyptian Rose petals, please."

Hermione picked up a small bowl with golden petals and handed it to him carefully. He added the new ingredient and watched as the potions glowed for a moment. A pleasant odor arose, but she heard him curse.

"Shit…" It was only a murmur, but it was as powerful as if he had shouted it. 

"Professor?" She ventured.

"Hm…. Too much asphodel…" He paced then emptied the cauldron with a spell and started to begin a new one.

"Professor?" She tried again.

"Yes? Oh- right. The notes." Snape opened the folder and thumbed through the pages. He only found one or two interesting and he tossed the rest aside.

"Wait a minute! I worked on those for two weeks!" Hermione fumed, picking up her folder and thrusting it under her arm, glaring.

Snape still look distracted, "Oh? Well, then five points to Gryffindor for your efforts."

"Five measly points?" But he was already back to his potion. She sighed, "Professor, you should go to sleep, and not with your cauldron."

He scoffed and murmured under his breath.

She went to the front of his work desk and insisted. 

"Miss Granger, I am fully capable of deciding when I will rest." He said curtly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine then, Professor. Good luck, and thanks a lot… I'm going to bed." She announced, turning.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." He called after her, making her jump. The tone of his voice instantly made her mood change as her stomach flip-flopped.

"Goodnight…" She replied softly, clicking the door shut behind her.

Severus waited to exhale until he knew she was back at her dorm room. With a weary glance between his failed potion and the clock on his wall, he waved his wand and the cauldron emptied, and he started adding the base ingredients. Again.

Falling asleep in the middle of a potion was unprofessional enough, but to be woken up by Hermione Granger, who resembled more of McGonagall every day, was really quite too far…

Asphodel, (not too much this time,) ginger root, and he wondered if retinol powder would do?

He poured in the powder and liquids and stirred clockwise three times.

Sighing, he set down the stirring rod and watched the potion bubble.

Truth be told, he didn't mind all that much Hermione waking him up. She was one of the very few he let his guard down around. They were partners, after all. Though she was still a student. She didn't act like one; not anymore, to his gratefulness.

She didn't wave her hand wildly at any question he asked, but waited to see if anyone else knew first. She was still a know-it-all, no doubt about that, but being a know-it-all was fine if you didn't go around showcasing it as she often used to.

And out of class she was even more pleasant. She let him work, worked beside him, and only asked questions if they were particularly difficult or if she could not find the answer herself.

Quite the young woman. She shouldn't be in school anymore. But as it was, she was. And winter was coming up already.

It wouldn't be much longer as she would be out, pursuing a career, she confided, most likely in potions. He never would have guessed it was her favorite subject, but she admitted she struggled with it under the immense pressure to please him.

He smiled faintly at that.

Now that she was over her fear, she received top marks in potions, as high as he could give her. 

Severus added thyme into the mixture and watched it slowly change to a forest green color. With any luck, this potion would be done son, but he was never a lucky man.

His eyelids were sagging and he tried straightening to wake himself up. An energy potion would be very simple to brew, right now. Yes, very simple…

But there was no time; soon he would need to add argireline to the brew. No time. No… time…

His head fell forward onto the desk and he was asleep again before he could stop himself.

x


	2. Doing the Unstuck

-1The Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Two

Hermione groaned as her alarm went off- even though she knew that she didn't set it the night before. Her enchantment on the Muggle object was faulty. Ron was right; she should just buy a wizard one. She opened her eyes just enough to see the hour the clock told. 9:56.

She rolled over and scrunched up. She was not a morning person. 'I wonder how the potion went last night… though my notes didn't seem to help at all…'

Frowning, she remembered why she was so irritated.

Groaning again, she pulled her covers off and ignored the rush of cold air that flooded over her bed-warm body. Ginny woke her up an hour before to tell she had heard from Neville, who heard from Harry, who heard from Ron that Snape wanted to speak with her 'once she woke.'

She worked as his assistant every night and a few hours on Saturday. Never on Sundays, however. She wondered what it was about as she gathered clothes to take a shower. It must be important if he summoned her on her day off. At least, it better be.

She showered and dressed quickly. She didn't dress in her uniform, but in jeans and a t-shirt, as it was the weekend. After a hasty comb through her curls and a quick once-over in the mirror, she headed out of her room and downstairs.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron on the way down, to her displeasure. It wasn't that she didn't like them anymore, but they were always finding something to nag her about. How ironic.

"Hey 'Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked, not even looking up from the chessboard as his bishop crushed on of Harry's pawns. Harry didn't mind; he was more absorbed in Ginny than the game, as she stroked his face and giggled.

"Professor Snape's office," she answered airily, picking up an apple from the tray Ron had obviously been eating off of and bit into it heartily.

Ron looked up now and glared, but quickly forgot about the apple and said, "Merlin, Hermione, you're always there. Can't you take a break from him? For two seconds?"

"Oh please," she snorted and replied coolly, "I haven't seen him in hours."

She walked away; satisfied at the way Ron's ears turned red, and exited the Gryffindor Common Room.

She never minded working with Snape. They could carry on intelligent conversations, and that was a far-cry from how she could talk with Harry and Ron. If it wasn't about Quidditch, it was about girls. And if it wasn't about girls, it was most likely Quidditch. She and Snape also had no problems working productively. And according to others, it had loosened him up.

Hermione tried not thinking the rest of the way down to the dungeons. She was sure Snape would find something to complain about. Presumably, her tardiness.

She found his door and knocked on it.

X

While Snape waited for Hermione, he was experimenting with the potion once again. It was easy to start, but after you added the Healing potion to the Aging potion, that's when it got complicated.

He sighed in frustration.

When a soft knock finally came to his door, he left his lab room and went to his classroom door. "Miss Granger, what kept you so long? I believe I summoned you over an hour ago," Snape snapped, almost before the door was even open.

She smiled sweetly and replied, "Ginny Weasley told me to see you 'later'. 'Later' is an unspecified time in the future. Besides, I was tired from writing those forty pages of notes you only wanted a page of." She added in an annoyed tone.

He let his lips curl slightly and said, "I made that up to you already."

"Oh yes, five whole points," Hermione said with feigned enthusiasm. She followed him into his lab room and sat down in her usual seat in front of a table that leaned into the wall it was set against.

He summoned a pot of tea and two cups and handed her a cup of the steaming beverage before pouring his own.

"Miss Granger," He said putting the pot of tea down, "I know you have been wondering what I am trying to make. This potion is...Well, it would change the world, I suppose you could say."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Okay..." She said slowly.

He cleared his throat several times before he said, "I need someone's opinion." He paused.

He was asking her opinion? Asking her assistance was surprising enough.

"You see, no one else would understand this, I presumed." He said awkwardly.

She nodded, subconsciously telling him to continue. It was weird hearing him talk like this. The Big Bad Snape, revealing secrets, like his mask was off. Although, from what she understood, he stopped going to Death Eater meetings altogether. Dumbledore wasn't pleased, but understood. He wasn't exactly on Voldemort's 'good side,' if such a thing existed.

"All right, this potion...It is to- the purpose is to... Bring back the dead." He finished quickly, picking up his teacup to take a long swallow.

Hermione's eyes took on the size of galleons and she slowly sat back with her cup, looking at him expectantly.

"Just give it a chance," He said, setting his cup down, "I almost have it. If it works...it would be...I would be..." He struggled for the right words.

"Famous?" She suggested, sipping her tea.

"No, no, I am not looking for fame." He sighed, shaking his head. He shouldn't have summoned her in the first place. He should have known... No one would understand this, which is precisely why he never told her, or even Dumbledore.

"I apologize, Miss Granger. You wouldn't understand, it was idiotic of me to-"

"No, Professor, I understand." She interjected. She lowered her head and added quietly, "I understand perfectly why you'd want to... With my parents and all."

The previous summer, Death Eaters had raided her house. They killed her father and raped and beat her mother until she was nearly dead. However, Mrs. Granger died a few days after. Hermione now lived with her aunt in London. She was still in shock from it all.

Snape shifted awkwardly in his chair, "Miss Granger, I am sor-"

"No, don't be sorry." She shook her head and tossed his apology aside.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to hum trough the entire dungeon.

Would it work? Could it? Hermione had read horror stories about that sort of thing. Wizards bringing corpses back from the dead, but they were always like zombies, their bodies were not restored, or even their memories, and they had a particular lust and jealousy for killing those who were still alive.

And yet, if they found a way around that…

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, what's in the potion?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, to do this, I add Healing Potion to Aging Potion, but I estimated it must be a certain amount, however old you want the person to age to. Because of the fact that the person would be dead, they need to heal and be born again, technically speaking." He paused for a second to take another drink and then continued, "I've been trying to add properties to make this bring essence to the dead. But, I have not been able to get the right combination."

She thought for a moment. If you add healing ingredients to dark ingredients, wouldn't they cancel out? She frowned, that was probably what the Aging potion was for, to add to the Healing. This was a toughie...

She shrugged, "Maybe you should try to add some Vampire blood. It would add lifelessness to the potion which should go into the favor of Healing and Aging."

He considered this. "That... might work." He said, finding nothing wrong with the idea. He supposed it was worth a try.

He moved to his private stores and searched his shelves for Vampire blood. However, he came out empty-handed. He was out of stock.

"I think I will need to take a trip to Diagon Alley," he said as he walked back to the lab, "I am out of Vampire blood."

"I saw some at the Apothecary." Hermione chimed in.

He put on his traveling cloak, "I will have to make a trip, then."

"Professor, may I come with? I also need to go there, and I just can't wait another month…"

He looked for a moment as if he was about to say no.

"All right Miss Granger. Go get a cloak. But don't dawdle." He called after her as she tore the dungeon floor to get to her room.

_'At least she's not dawdling...' _He thought amusedly.

X

Hermione, thankfully, didn't meet Ron or Harry in the common room. She didn't fancy trying to explain this to them at the moment. She grabbed a black coat and a pile of sickles she kept in her drawer.

A minute later, she re-entered Snape's office, out of breath and red in the face from running. "Sorry," she muttered.

He didn't answer, "Come on."

She followed him into his lab room, but he kept going. They approached a tall oak door she had never been through. He murmured a password, in Latin or Italian; she wasn't sure, and the door opened.

Snape turned around. "You aren't to say a word," he warned.

"My lips are sealed," she assured him with a smile, "As if I could understand that anyway."

She followed him in and he walked over to a big fireplace, trying not to look around too much; she didn't want to seem nosy did she? He got out a small pot of Floo powder, put his hand in and said, "Go on." She entered, he followed.

"Why are we going at the same time?" She asked, eying him skeptically

He finally settled on, "If we get separated, I would be held responsible."

She made room for him in the small fireplace and then Snape spoke firmly and clearly, "Diagon Alley."

While she was whirling in green smoke, she could've sworn his arms were around her waist.

x


	3. Skylines and Turnstiles

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Three 

_"You're not in this alone__  
__Let me break this awkward silence_  
_Let me go, go on record_  
_Be the first to say I'm sorry_  
_And if the world needs something better_  
_Let's give them one more reason now."_  
**-My Chemical Romance, Skylines and Turnstiles****  
**

Stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, they brushed off their cloaks, removing most of the soot they had gathered along the way.

More than a few suspicious glances were received from the Leaky Cauldron patrons as they made their exit, but they had prepared themselves for that. Snape led the way to the Apothecary.

They parted in the store. Hermione searched for some Elephant hairs; a key ingredient in the Memory Potion. It was one of the potions that she carried everywhere; just in case she forgot something. She paid five sickles for it and left to find Snape.

She found him. But he wasn't alone.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were in conference with him, and by the expressions on their faces, neither party were having a jolly time. She moved to stand beside him but remained silent, only looked up at him questioningly.

The muscles along his jaw were clenched and he was white-knuckled.

"Granger, what are you doing here with him?" Draco snarled. Lucius silenced Draco with his glare.

"I needed an ingredient for a potion. As did Professor Snape." Hermione said with defensive indifference. She glanced from the sneer on Draco's face to the unmistakable smirk of Malfoy senior.

"That's not a crime now, is it?" Snape added in a low growl.

"Well, Severus, the circumstances are questionable. You, in a shop...with a Muggle-born? Your student at that; what would He say?" Lucius asked in his deliberate drawl.

Hermione had a feeling she knew who 'He' was.

Snape returned Lucius' glare determinedly. He wasn't going to look away and he wasn't going to waver.

As if they were communicating telepathically, Lucius' delicately raised his eyebrow in enquiry. In an instant, fury had overtaken Snape's features and his eyes thinned into slits.

"Profess-"

Hermione was abruptly cut off when Snape threw a punch at Malfoy, hitting him square on the cheek.

Lucius Malfoy was stunned, gripping for his fallen cane. Draco lunged at Snape now.

However, Snape pushed Draco off him easily and he glowered at Lucius again.

"We are leaving." Snape said, still stabbing the two blonde men with his eyes. Then he turned abruptly and she followed him without comment; not daring to look back.

Hermione glanced at Snape nervously for the fifth time.

His fury only made his long strides quicker and she found herself almost jogging to keep up.

"Could you slow it down a little please?" She asked.

He stopped and chipped off a chilly, "Sorry."

She swallowed, gulping for breath.

"No, its okay...I just..."

Hermione looked around. There appeared to be nobody in the alley, so she leaned in and lowered her voice.

"Who is 'He'?"

About to speak, he suddenly caught himself.

"Over here."

She followed him into the sign that read proudly 'Hogsmeade.' Not long after passing the sign and archway, they entered the Three Broom Sticks and they made for the very back table.

"Severus! How wonderful to see you. It's been ages!" Madame Rosmerta said. "And little Hermione!" The barmaid beamed but her smile suddenly vanished, "What are you two doing her together?"

"Business." Snape answered, then added, "May we be alone?"

She nodded, "But, would you like something to drink?"

"Granger?" Snape asked impatiently.

"No, thank you." She declined politely.

"No, nothing from us. Goodbye." Snape said dismissively. Madame Rosmerta left; her spirits a little dampened.

"Miss Granger, what you have to understand is that...You see, you know Dumbledore has me as a spy, and I've had to convince some... Others believe I really am a Death Eater," he paused, but quickly added, "but I am not. Lucius Malfoy doesn't believe me, nor Draco, but they pretend to. Otherwise... He," he lowered his voice, "The Dark Lord, would do something to them. I don't want anything to do with the Dark side. But..." He paused. He was struggling to find words.

_Should I tell her?_ He asked himself.

"Sometimes I..."

He couldn't say it... She wouldn't get it...

"You have to do what you can?"

He gave a slight nod.

He suddenly found a spoon on the table to be very interesting and turned it restlessly in his hands. Had he ever felt so... helpless, maybe? No, helpless didn't cut it, it was...perhaps fear. Fear of her reaction? Fear of the truth? He had no bloody idea.

Hermione was unfazed by his explanation, she figured as much; but it takes so much courage to express verbally, for such things often tend to come out sounding insincere and tedious. Risking his life and freedom for the Wizarding world...she always knew there was good in him. Everyone else just preferred to ignore it.

That had taken a lot of him to get it out. How many people had he made such a confession to? Dumbledore? McGonagall? No, not McGonagall. She was a colleague and most likely trusted him, but Dumbledore was the only person alive that could really understand Severus Snape. Except herself, and she wasn't all to sure why.

"Professor..." She said, struggling to pick up the thread of conversation.

"I don't need your pity, Granger. I only do what Dumbledore instructs me." Snape said bitterly.

"I don't pity you; it has just struck me that you must have some... Gryffindor bravery for you to risk your life under the instruction of a man whose sanity has been questioned by many."

Yes! She had called him a Gryffindor and escaped unscathed.

"Trust me, Miss Granger, others have it worse."

His smile was humorless as he tossed the spoon aside.

"Professor," She said gently, wishing he would look at her, "I appreciate what you do."

He held her gaze for a few seconds, absorbed in her toffee eyes, before averting his own dark ones.

What she had said... it was what he wanted to hear, but certainly not what he was prepared for.

"Come on. It's getting...Well, we should be leaving."

He was unable to voice the thanks he owed her, as he turned to leave.

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, they traveled by the Floo Network to Snape's office.

She helped him calculate the correct portions of each ingredient before he meticulously added the Vampire Blood. He briefly wondered why he hadn't thought of it; but, what were partners for?

The potion emitted wisps of smoke and turned a striking shade of blue.

"How do we know if it works?"

"Like this."

He went to a drawer and pulled out a small box. Sliding open the box revealed a dead beetle. Carefully, using special instruments, he delicately fed the potion into its open mouth.

A few seconds passed. Nothing happened.

Hermione put her elbows on the table and propped her chin up on her palm,

"It didn't work, did it?"

His expression affirmed her fears.

Hermione sighed, "Perhaps it needs more Healing Potion."

"It's worth a try."

He added the Vampire Blood first this time, then the healing potion. Five minutes later, he added the Aging potion.

The potion turned a fetid orange and a large, thick bubble popped.

He sighed and massaged his temples.

She drew in her breath.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and the potion vanished with a wave of his hand.

Going back to his private stores, he returned with a few ingredients.

"Perhaps you should be going."

"But I can give you assistance with–"

"I was getting along fine without it."

She was about to protest again when she saw the glimmer of pleading in his eye, and stopped.

"Fine. If you refuse to let me help you here, then I shall do so elsewhere. I'll be in the library." She turned, leaving him a solitary figure in the vacant dungeons. A few minutes later she thought, _Perhaps I should not have left him alone... _

!


	4. Sleepy

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Four

_  
I'm watching you,  
Now, I'm staring at you.  
I figure that you notice,  
But you don't really have a clue.  
_**-The Ataris, Sleepy**

The next few weeks passed by rather slowly. Snape had made no further progress in his little 'project' and Hermione was in heavy research.

Orpine: Found in dry, sandy areas; particularly deserts. Also known as the Immortalia, it is moist plant of the genus Sedum, commonly in the Eurasian species.

She hadn't shown it to Snape yet. She wanted to make sure it was worth his time, unlike a few of her last suggestions.

Hermione had once again set up camp in the library; Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts homework crushed beneath a heavy tome entitled _Mystical Elements_. It was a Monday afternoon, approximately 4:40, and she was ready to fall asleep. Not that Snape was over-ambitious, but he could be quite demanding.

She closed her eyes, just for a few minutes...

"Hermione," A low voice crooned beside her ear.

She lifted her head and her eyes snapped open at the sight of Professor Snape- shirtless. She stared at his muscled chest for an indeterminate interval before she squeaked, "Yes?"

He walked towards her and grabbed her hand, sitting on the edge of the table.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, staring at one of his large hands as they started curling around her back.

He drew her closer to him. She noticed that her respiratory system seemed to be malfunctioning.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought frantically. This was certainly not Snape.

Just as he bent down to engage her in a heavy, passionate kiss, someone started tapping on her shoulder. "Not now..." She murmured.

"Hermione!" Closer...

"Go 'way..." She was drowning in heavy passion as their lips almost touched.

"Hermione!"

Her head snapped up. Snape was nowhere to be seen; well obviously, only a fool would hang around semi-naked in a Library after trying to seduce a student.

It was a dream. That was the most realistic dream she'd ever had. Not to mention the best...she stopped that train of thought. Back to reality...

"Ron, what is it?"

"Well, it's almost midnight and we haven't seen you all evening, so Harry and I went back to look for you. He's in the Astronomy Tower right now."

"Oh," she checked her watch, "I'm sorry. Got caught up in research. And since when do you care? I'm always in the Library at this time."

She closed her books and gathered her notes.

"I don't know, thought you might have been with Snape or something."

Ron didn't hear her imperceptible mumble; "I was…until you woke me up, that is."

Hermione woke up to an owl, to her irritation, as she was trying to finish that dream from the previous evening. Snape sent Gaius with a note asking her to come to his office before school.

Gaius followed her to breakfast even after she gave it a reply.

"Has he been neglecting you again, Gaius?" She asked the raven owl in a croon. When Snape got caught up in his potions, he forgot to feed him, along with himself.

Hermione gave the owl a piece of toast and stroked his feathers. When the owl was done eating it flew off to deliver the letter.

"Whose owl is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it was Viktor's." she dismissed airily.

She did correspond with Krum, but certainly not as much as she said. She just liked to watch Ron do impressions of a beetroot.

They sat down with her and as soon as she finished her oatmeal, she wiped her mouth.

"See you in class."

"School doesn't start for another half an hour. Nobody walks _that_ slowly."

"I have something to take care of." She called over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as she heard Ron mumble moodily, "Yeah, more like some_one_..."

!

"You wished to speak with me?"

Her question was directed at the window behind him, annoyed that he was bringing back vivid memories of her dream. But he was in his regular, charcoal robes, at his lab and adding more Healing Potion.

He looked up, "Yes... I had a thought last night..." He set the bottle down and stirred.

She scrunched her face up at the smell of the brick red potion.

"Shouldn't we be testing these samples on real…corpses?" He asked, not directly to her, but more to let the question hang between them.

Hermione thought for a few minutes before she asked, "Well, wouldn't that require a-a dead person?"

"My sentiments exactly. The point is that I can't test my potions on insects; it might have a different effect."

"True," she reasoned, "but, the smell?" She asked. "Wouldn't having a dead person in here all the time get..."

"I know. But theoretically, is it not the best thing to do?"

She nodded, "It makes perfect sense; I just don't know how... you're going to be able to do this, sir. I mean, it's one thing to get a corpse, but it's quite another to be sneaking into cemeteries and robbing graves."

He looked weary and nodded, "I suppose you should get to Care of Magical Creatures." He said, cleaning up his lab, not even bothering to test the putrid potion.

"Speaking of 'care', you should remember to feed Gaius. Once in a while should do it."

She moved to the owl cage and filled its bowl.

He knitted his eyebrows and looked at the corner. "Oh. Right."

Stroking the silky feathers of Gaius again, he hooted affectionately and nestled into a sleeping position. Hermione shut his cage and raised her eyebrows disapprovingly at him.

He looked at her a second longer before he just went back to his potion.

"I will see you tonight."

Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her.

"_Hopefully like last night_…"


	5. Chimaera

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Five

_You have created an unhealthy monster  
but you're nowhere but nowhere to be found  
so i guess I'll just cope with my provisions  
from now until the day they lay me down_  
**-Bad Religion, Chimaera**

"I thought you might find this interesting." She offered him the notes. "I've been working on them the last few days." She added as he read through her writing on Orpine.

A flicker of interest passed over his face. "Well done." He said, turning the page, "Very well done."

"Perhaps we should look for it at the apothe... what?" She started to suggest going to the apothecary, but stopped when she him shake his head.

"It wouldn't be in Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley, maybe. But not in Diagon Alley. This seems like it is a very dark ingredient." He set the notes down, "Where did you find this information?"

"A book called Mystical Elements, why?" She inquired. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she'd done something wrong.

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I am going to go search for it." He fetched his traveling cloak and she asked, "May I go with you?"

"Not into Knockturn Alley. It's too dangerous." He said.

"But you'll be there with me, and-"

"Exactly, I'll be there _with you_. Knockturn Alley is not a good place for us to make an appearance together." He said reasonably, buttoning his coat, "Especially after that episode with the Malfoys.

She frowned, but knew he was right. She sighed, "I suppose... But what shall I do until you return?" She asked.

"How about you work on another potion. But be careful. Technically, you're not permitted to brew dangerous chemicals, but I'll allow it, just this once." His lips curled slightly.

She laughed, "As long as I have your permission."

He used the Floo Network to get to Knockturn Alley, leaving Hermione alone in his Private Rooms.

What would any eighteen year old girl do when in the Potions Master room all my her lonesome? That's right. Hermione snooped.

She really didn't mean to. To snoop, really, she just wanted to look around a bit.

His room was literally spotless. Not a speck of dust on his dressers and tables, not a single crease on his black bed spread. The dusky grey carpets had no dirt tracks on them. She had no idea Snape was such a neat-freak.

Then again... There were lots of things she probably didn't know about him.

As she walked around the bed, her foot hit something that appeared to be a light box. Bending down it investigate, she found a small rectangle about five inches deep and eight inches long.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed and set the bin in her lap. Way past curiosity, she peeked inside.

At the very top was a silver chain, very small, as if for an infant. Moving it carefully, she picked up the letter underneath it. The message was dated 2/6/1979 and addressed to, 'My Favorite Brother'. She read on.

_2/7/1979 _

_My favorite Brother, _

_I am sorry I had to cancel my trip to see you again.  
I'm sure you heard. Mum and Dad died. Don't cry like always do, take it like a man, Severus.  
Dad wouldn't want you to be crying for him. Anyway, the Dark Lord killed them. He said they were getting lazy. I can't blame him. They haven't killed a Mudblood for months.  
Have you? I think you should really be keeping you head on your shoulders before the Dark Lord takes it away, brother.  
Anyway, I will try to see you next month. Until then, be good. _

_-Septimus_

Hermione refolded the letter and put it back. She found a picture frame at the bottom as well, a picture of a lovely woman.

She had dark hair and equally dark eyes. Hermione admired the woman for a few more seconds before she decided she should at least begin a potion so she didn't seem suspicious.

Carefully replacing the box, she left the room and looked back, to make sure it looked the same.

Back in his lab; the picture of the woman and the letter lingered in her brain as she brewed a potion. Not five minutes later, Snape had returned, orpine in hand.

!

Hermione returned to her dormitory a few hours later. They had accomplished nothing.

She wouldn't say it was a waste of time, but she didn't see how Snape thought he could bring back someone from the dead. It had never been done before. And though she conceded Snape had a brilliant mind... There was no way.

However, she couldn't give up on him or he would lock himself away until he got it right. And no one wanted that. Except, perhaps, the entire school.

Slipping into a nightgown, she laid down in her four-poster bed and got lost in the cool sheets.

!

He was so tired.

This damn potion was not supposed to be so difficult. He didn't care if he sounded childish or selfish, he wanted it to work.

Snape growled as he left the lab and went into his room. After the momentary rage had passed and his nostrils shrunk back to size, he splashed his face with cool water.

With a careless glance at the man who stared back at him he wiped his face with a hand towel and stripped to his boxers. He'd long since got rid of that bloody grey gown he used to wear.

Snape laid down and laced his fingers behind his head. He let his mind swirl in his darkness, seeing shapes on his ceiling, reliving past hell; until he rested his thoughts on Hermione.

Granger...

He closed his eyes and had a very pleasant dream.


	6. If I Ever Leave This World Alive

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Six

_"So in a word don't shed a tear  
I'll be here when it all gets weird.  
If I ever leave this world alive."  
_**-Flogging Molly, If I Ever Leave This World Alive**

Waking earlier than necessary, as usual, Snape sat up. His alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour, yet here he was at three thirty in the morning, awake.

He closed his eyes four the seventh time to attempt slumber once again. No use counting sheep... He sighed and got out of bed. Maybe a hot shower would help.

Not long after he was in the shower did he decided he wanted a bath instead. He let the water run and when the translucent liquid was nearly full to the rim, he shut of the water and sat back, letting the steam rise.

This was almost perfect. If only Hermione were here- His sudden, audacious thought caused him to spring upright, wide-eyed. '_There the_ hell _did that come from_?' His student... Absurd...

He rubbed his eyes and sat back again.

As his mind wandered, he allowed himself to wonder; what would it be like to share a bath with her? Though the thought came from nowhere, he kept thinking about it, knowing, of course, it would never happen.

'_Change of topic..._' he thought urgently. Err... McGonagall? He jumped, both physically and mentally. '_That's it_,' Snape thought, standing up, '_I am never taking a bath again._' He quickly exited, drained the water, and dried himself off, getting ready for the day ahead.

!

'_I'm going to be late_!' Hermione thought as she rushed to Potions. She didn't know why she over slept, only that her bed seemed to be much more comfortable today for some reason.

She arrived and apologized. To the dismay of the Slytherins, Snape did not get her into any trouble. For which, she was thankful, but the Slytherins eyeing her the rest of the lessons did dampen her spirits a little bit.

!

"Sorry again about earlier." Hermione apologized again that night when she entered his lab.

"May I ask why you were late?" He inquired, but she didn't really think it was a question by the tone of his voice. Perhaps the Slytherins affected him too...

"Overslept." She said hesitantly. Now she would get in trouble...

But, instead of taking points from Gryffindor, his face held a hint of a smile, "Just couldn't get up this morning?"

"Exactly." She grinned, relieved.

They started work on a potion, and watched as it turned an awkward pink before emitting smoke. Snape quickly got rid of it and tried again. They went through potions nearly all the colors of the rainbow before he sighed.

"This is becoming pointless." He vanished another potion and started to begin another one, adding the ingredients in a different order, starting first with some interestingly shaped leaves.

"It's not pointless, sir. I know you're going to get it right soon." She said with enthusiasm. At least, she hoped that's what that was.

"I don't know, I-" His left hand, holding a bottle of Aging Potion slipped out of his hand and right into the cauldron as his right hand stirred. He was engulfed in blue smoke in less than a second.

She reached out for him, not even thinking.

Hermione thought she brushed his arm, but that could have been her imagination.

The smoke rose and disappeared, leaving Snape floored. Her mouth dropped when she saw Snape, or rather, a smaller version of Snape. But it took further inspection to find out he wasn't just smaller. He was _younger_.

"Umm..." She kneeled down.

"What the-" He started asking in an unmistakable baritone of Snape's old voice, yet not as aged and silky.

He looked at his hands; smaller. His body; more lean. And his robes were three sizes too big. His face held a certainly horrified expression as he choked out, "Wha-What happened?"

Hermione winced and bit her lip. "The potion... It slipped out of your hand. I tried to grab you..." She got up, "We have to tell Dumbledore."

He stood up, his shoes clunking as he kept slipping on the big robes. She steadied him, holding his arms firmly until he stood. Even if he was smaller, he was still nearly a head taller then her.

She took her wand out and shrunk his clothes to fit him. "This is terrible..." He muttered.

He followed her out of his office.

Snape hurriedly said the password to the Headmasters office and they went up, Snape stumbled a few times, not use to the sudden height change.

"Professor?" Hermione asked into the door, knocking abruptly.

He opened the door, a frown etched on his face but quickly disappeared when he recognized Hermione and a younger Severus.

Hermione looked at Snape, who was touching his face, and then looked up at Dumbledore, "We have a problem."

He nodded and opened the door wider, letting them inside.

!

Taking seats in two squashy arm chairs in front of his desk. Hermione kept glancing at Snape nervously, almost scared he would snap. And he might; he was, after all, Snape.

"What exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked, pushing his fingertips together and looking at Hermione for information.

Hermione sighed, "Well, we were working on a potion, and... Well, his hand slipped while he was pouring some Aging Potion in the cauldron. I reached out for him, I think I touched him, and then the smoke just disappeared and... There he was." She finished lamely, looking back at Snape again.

Snape finally spoke, "What are we going to do, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, "We do have a problem. You certainly can't teach," Hermione felt Snape jerk in shock, "No one must find out. While you are like this, you must be considered a student."

"But Headmaster you-you can't be serious! Me? A student?" Snape burst incredulously.  
Hermione shot him a worried glance, then bit her lip again.

"I am sorry Severus, but until you can find a counter potion, we will have to go about as if Professor Snape has gone on a...Mission for me. And you are a new student. Yes, and Miss Granger is helping you out. Then you two will work on the potion at night. I am sure we can fix this soon. Never fear, Severus." Dumbledore said.

But Snape did everything but fear. He was enraged, confused, and even a little sad. Just a little. He tried to protest several times, but no sound came out. He shook his head and said with a sigh, "What ever you say, Albus."

"Good. Now you'll be a transfer student from..." Dumbledore put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Durmstrang?" Hermione suggested.

"Excellent. And you will be in Slytherin of course." Dumbledore said reasonably. Hermione giggled, then quickly stifled it. But the thought of Snape in Hufflepuff was quite amusing.

"Will I be allowed to pick my name?" Snape asked hotly.

Dumbledore made a guilty look, "I apologize, Severus. Yes, anything in mind?"

"Can't we worry about that later? I have bigger problems." Snape snapped.

'_Or in this case, smaller_.' Hermione bit her lip to hide a grin.

"Oh yes, you'll be needing a place to stay. I will take care of that." Dumbledore getting out a map of the school and the rooms currently enrolled.

"That is most generous of you, Albus, but I was more concerned about my supplies and robes and other things." Snape said, annoyed still.

"Miss Granger, you still have your school list, I presume?" The Headmaster inquired.

She nodded. In fact, she had all of them just about every paper she'd ever received from Hogwarts, but she kept that to herself.

"Good, Miss Granger will go with you to get all your things and I will find a place for you to stay." Dumbledore said, looking back to the map of the school, a look of contemplation etching the lines on his face. They took that as a dismissal and exited the office.

Hermione was hesitant to ask about their trip to Diagon Alley, so she followed him in silence as he walked to his rooms moodily. If the adult Snape was so snappy, what would a teenager Snape be like?

!


	7. I Think it's Gonna Rain Today

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Seven

_"Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."_  
**-Neil Diamond, I Think it's Gonna Rain Today**

The next day, Hermione walked behind a very furious Snape on the way to Diagon Alley.

Snape had pulled his hair back in hopes to alter his appearance. Plus, he was nearly twenty years younger. He almost looked like a different person; unless you knew how to look like Hermione did. Even his nose was slightly smaller.

They walked to Madame Malkin's Robes and he was sized to get Slytherin robes. Hermione waited patiently, telling off a boy as he taunted Snape. '_Stupid brat._'

He came out with five sets of robes. One Slytherin, one travel, two regular black ones, and one dress robe, Madame Malkin had insisted him having for the Yule Ball they were doing this year at Hogwarts. They exited the shop and Snape bent down and muttered to her, "I don't see why I need all this, I will be changing back soon."

"Well, you don't know how long you will be like this." She didn't add that this might even be permanent. She shuddered at the thought. She wanted him back to his original state. It just wasn't right seeing him like this.

They got his books and then he said, more than asked, "Three Broom Sticks." When they arrived, they got hassled by Madame Rosmerta again, although she wasn't aware this was Professor Snape.

"Hermione, lovely to see you again. And who is this fine young man?"

Hermione forced a laugh down, "This is-"

"Sloan." Severus said.

"Yes... Sloan. He is a new student at Hogwarts." Hermione said. 'Sloan' nodded.

They walked off hurriedly.

They sat at the same table as they did on their last little visit and then he sighed. She cleared her throat, "Sloan?" She asked curiously.

His response was tight. "It was my father's name." That subject seemed touchy so she didn't ask.

"Okay. So before we try and reverse this...Transformation, we have to know what we have." Snape said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What do we have?"

"Well, we know I've gone back in years, however, I still have my memories from when I was older than now. So, I think I got younger, not permanently, but only my body really. Because I am aware of everything going on and I am perfectly fine mentally." Snape said, writing it down for the record.

Hermione sighed, "That sounds right. But..." She lowered her voice, "How do we know this isn't...Permanent?"

"Because; Aging potions only work for a little while. And even though the whole bottle went in, it should only last short term." He said quickly and confidently, though she was sure he only spoke quickly to sound sound confident.

After a few more minutes, they went back to the castle.

She went to find in depth information on Aging Potions, Healing Potions, and Vampire blood. Snape went to remember how to be a kid.

When Hermione picked up her book, McGonagall walked in. "Students, we need to inform you all that Professor Snape has gone on a mission for Professor Dumbledore. We don't know how long he will be gone, but we have found a temporary replacement."

Students murmured to each others, some more enthusiastically then others. Actually, most more enthusiastic than others.

"That is all. Good day." McGonagall turned to leave. When she left, students exploded with happiness.

"Can you believe it?" "Snape's gone!" "Christmas has come early!"

Hermione felt herself grow red in anger. Maybe he was a little strict, or really strict, but most agreed that he had mellowed out.

"Hermione! Can you believe it? Snape's gone." Ron said excitedly, Harry grinning behind him.

"Yes, Ron. I heard McGonagall come in here and announce it to everyone." Hermione said lazily.

"Well, now you can hang out with us more, right?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, "Yeah, we've got to show you this-"

"Guys, I'm trying to study, okay?" Hermione said irritably, dropping her arm against the table.

Ron looked as if he'd been slapped, but Harry nodded, "Alright. We'll catch you later." Harry walked away signaling for Ron to follow.

Hermione felt her stomach pang with guilt for snapping at them, but everyone's reaction to Snape disappearance did not leave her the best of moods. She sighed and tried to concentrate of the material in front of her but found it increasingly difficult.

She sighed again. What she'd give to have her Head Girl room right now...

This was bullshit.

He didn't know how to be an eighteen year old again. He didn't know how, or want, to sit through classes again. This. was. _bullshit_.

He sighed and consumed his- sixth or seventh?- cup of whiskey. His eyes were blurry; from the drink, which irritated him. Apparently his alcohol limit and sunk with his body, which was very logical. Which irritated him more.

Regardless, he poured another glass and tipped his head back, consuming most of the drink in a swallow.

He shook his head, beginning a headache. He blinked and finished it off, wincing thinking of the consequences.

"Professor!" A voice hissed.

He frowned. The only ones who knew the passwords to his rooms were the teachers and Dumbledore. And...

"Granger?" He looked towards the door and blinked, dizzy to see she was right in front of him when his eyes met her abdomen. He watched her pick up the bottle and sigh.

"Drinking is not going to help. Not to mention a whole bottle of whiskey. It's not going to settle with you, being eighteen and all."

She put his arm over her shoulder and supported him with her arm around him. She forced him to stand and carried him to his bed, letting him go onto his bed gently.

He groaned and set his head back onto his pillow, the punchy feeling had not stopped rattling his head. "I hate this." He murmured.

She sat down, a little breathless from carrying him. "I know. I would hate to be in your position. But... we'll find the counter potion. Sooner than you think, I bet."

He growled softly and shut his eyes. He wanted to sleep. But... Not alone. He felt her stand up.

"Hermione." He said, before he could stop himself.

She stopped, seemingly astonished. "Yes?" She asked softly.

He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes a little, "Will you... Just stay with me?" He watched her emotions change on her face, swirl like a storm until finally she sat back down on the bed.

!


	8. November Rain

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Eight

_"Cause nothing lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain."_  
**-Guns N' Roses, November Rain**

What harm could it do? Hermione contemplated as she finally sat on the edge of the bed again. She was insanely nervous, but...

His hand reached out to her and brushed the outside of her thigh.

_He's drunk. He's drunk._ She repeated to herself. But even while intoxicated, Snape would never take advantage of her. Besides, he only asked her to _stay_ with him. Nothing else. She hoped...

She placed her hands over his and he held it firmly. He delicately pulled her down to lay by him.

The alcohol on his breath was probably the only thing that kept her aware of the circumstances. Being so close to him… feeling his body against hers and the barely-there scent of spice and soap was tantalizing enough.

His lips were so close to hers, his hands roamed as gently as was drunkenly possible. And his eyes were heavy and boring into hers, almost catching her up in his passion.

Before she had time to think or act, he shut his eyes and a soft snore escaped him. Hermione was surprised at her own sigh of relief.

!

Waking up, the headache he knew was coming was there. He opened his eyes and put his hand to his head, sitting up slowly, to not cause nausea.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said from the doorway.

He looked over vaguely, and nodded slightly. "Here." She walked over and handed him a potion, "I figured you'd get a hangover."

He tipped his head back, slowly, and drank the contents. "Thank you."

She smiled, "Didn't want you to be 'sick' on your first day of school."

Standing up, feeling the affects of the potion, he sighed, "It's time already?"

She nodded, "You've been asleep for awhile. Though, I don't blame you. You were drunk and a bit depressed, so I don't doubt the rest did you some good." She said, eyeing him with a scolding gleam in her eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't say anything... off, did I?" He asked.

She only shook her head in response and left the room without a backward glance.

He followed, relieved.

They grabbed their books and reluctantly went to the Great Hall.

!

"Can I be in Gryffindor, instead?" He asked, more to the air then Hermione. She raised her eyebrows until they were nearly off her forehead. "Well," he snapped, "I don't want to deal with these imbeciles, these ignorant Slytherins."

"And the Gryffindors are better?" She asked.

He was about to respond, then lost his words. He sighed, "Well-"

"Listen, _Sloan_, I know you didn't have the most pleasant childhood at school, but it will be different. You're different." She pointed out.

"But still..." He grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was this Snape really only physically younger?

"Loosen up." Hermione whispered to 'Sloan' who sat beside her in Transfiguration. "Pretend it's just me. Relax."

Well, that hardly made him relax.

But he tried. McGonagall and the other Professors didn't know Sloan was Snape and vice versa.

Transfiguration passed through the line between 'normal' and 'slightly off'. Everyone whispered about the New Kid and that didn't help him relax any. After class, they walked out, Snape muttering about the 'useless knowledge transfiguring a pillow into a rock was.'

Hermione went to reply when they were stopped by a sneering, taunting voice.

"Hey Granger, what happened to Snape? Did you break his heart?" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and Pansy were behind her.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Oh come one, everyone knows you've been fucking him." Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

Hermione felt her face burn red, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Malfoy." She hissed.

"Yes, you do; don't deny it. All of a sudden you start hanging around him all the time, he took points from Slytherin the other day, and he gave Gryffindor Five points. Then he suddenly disappears when you start hanging around with some other kid. It's a puzzle, and I'm a puzzle master." Malfoy said, with a horrible smirk on his face.

They had attracted attention. Every head was on Hermione, waiting to hear her come-back.

"I was hanging around him because I was his assistant, he took points from Slytherin because you cursed Neville and he witnessed it, he gave Gryffindor Five points because I answered a difficult question correctly, Dumbledore ordered me to hang around with Sloan, and Snape went on a mission for Dumbledore," she lowered her voice dangerously, so only Draco could hear her, "You know those kind of missions Malfoy, for Death Eaters like your father."

"You stupid Mudblood bitch!" He shouted, sounding almost shrill. He ripped out his wand and cried, "Cylanca!"

She saw the spell rushing towards her like light, and then heard, "Fresen Incantatem!" And suddenly, the deep violet light of the spell Malfoy had aimed at her froze, about two inches from her face.

Everyone looked at where the spell had come from. Hermione was lost for words. She turned her head to see who it was as well.

Snape put his wand back into his pocket. "Now, I'm not sure, but I don't think the Headmaster would like that." Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her two steps to the right.

Two seconds later, the spell resumed, hitting the hall wall not far behind her, leaving a nasty mark behind.

Hermione let out a breath and looked at Malfoy.

Snape took a step towards Malfoy. He pretended to just now notice his Head boy badge. "And you being Head boy. Not a good example for the young ones, is it?" Snape asked in a mocking tone.

Malfoy looked at Snape and spat, "Who are you?"

"I am Sloan." Snape replied with courteous silk.

"Sloan what?" Malfoy asked expectantly.

"I've no last name." Severus said slyly.

"Where'd you learn that?" Malfoy gestured to the mark on the wall where the spell had hit.

"Picked it up." Snape said with a shrug. "Come on, we'll be late for Charms." He said to Hermione, who followed him out, completely dazed.

!


	9. A Good Day in Hell

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Nine 

_"Higher, she can keep you loaded,_  
_Feeding you whiskey and wine._  
_Fire, the devil's on the phone,_  
_He laughs and says you're doing just fine."_  
**-Eagles, A Good Day in Hell**

She walked behind him to Charms, and then stopped him to ask, "What exactly did you do back there?"

He shrugged, "I just froze the spell so it wouldn't hit you. It only works for simple spells really, so I was surprised it worked. But it will only freeze for about ten seconds. Did you want to get hit?" He asked, tease at the corners of his mouth.

"No, no, of course not. But I...I don't know..." She said quietly. She was still overwhelmed by what Malfoy had said. She was lucky he never mentioned Diagon Alley. But was that what the school thought too? She had been with sleeping with... Snape?

This was a disaster; it could ruin her reputation forever.

She sighed, "Let's go."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. He followed her to Charms class.

!

They were the first one's there, thankfully. Hermione was talking to Professor Flitwick and Snape was looking at everything with distaste and loathing.

He had hated charms when he was in school, and he hated it now.

People started coming in, and whispered stuff to their friends when they saw 'Sloan' and Hermione, who were sitting next to each other. Again.

If a teacher weren't present...

"Don't let them get to you." Snape said quietly to her. She realized her hands were clenched in her lap.

It was funny how the tables had turned after Malfoy's little encounter.

She relaxed some at the sound of his voice, but when Malfoy strutted into the room, she boiled with anger again.

Class started.

!

The class didn't go over so well, everyone was still whispering things when they looked at Hermione or Snape. She was getting very annoyed.

Finally, when class was over, she and Snape left for Care of Magical Creatures early.

Dumbledore set it up so they had all their classes together except History of Magic, which Hermione with the other Gryffindors and with the Ravenclaws while Snape would have Muggle Studies.

Hermione was dreading that class. She didn't know what she would do if they ganged up on her or something and Snape wouldn't be there to 'save' her.

Luckily, History of Magic was the last class of the day and would be later.

She greeted Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid."

"Hello Hermione, who is that?" He gestured towards Snape.

"My name is Sloan." Snape said before she could answer.

She frowned and said, "I can't wait until class starts." Then the two of them sat down by the lake. They still had about seven minutes until class started.

"How come you didn't let me tell Hagrid your 'name?' Afraid I'll slip?" She teased.

"Yes." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione looked indignant, "I will not!" She insisted.

They sat looking at the lake for a few minutes. It was calming and she was forgetting about Malfoy.

And all that was ruined when, "Aww, look at the two love-birds." The sneering voice came from behind them.

Hermione turned around, "Go away, Malfoy; I don't recall us saying you could join us." She snapped.

"This is my class too, Granger. I can be here if I want." He said childishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you hate us so much; why do you bother to talk to us?" Snape challenged.

Malfoy seemed to not have a response, until he said, "I don't hate you...Sloan, was it? No, see, you are a Slytherin. I have a few questions I need to ask you." Malfoy said in a business-like voice.

"Ask away; but I can't promise you an answer.

"Not with the Mudblood present." Malfoy drawled.

In less then a second, Snape was on his feet, wand already in hand. He looked beyond angry, nearly livid.

"Say that again, Malfoy; I dare you." Snape said dangerously. Hermione stood slowly.

It reminded her so much of when he was yelling at someone in potions for doing something wrong.

Fear was easily seen in Malfoy's face. He didn't even cover it up. He stared at Snape's wand like it would explode. "Nothing to say? Then leave." Snape said.

Malfoy turned walked away like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

Snape put away his wand glaring at Malfoy.

"Professor..." She was lucky she whispered it because they had another crowd.

He turned to face her, "Come on. Class is starting." She followed him. She thought it was better not to say anything until he cooled down.

She knew better than to bug him in a mood like this.

Class passed tensely, awkwardly. Malfoy was scared stiff of Snape, as well as just about everyone else. At least the whispering had stopped; they probably figured 'Sloan' would blow their brains out if they said anything.

Defense Against the Dark Arts next.

She wondered what would happen in this class.

All she knew was: if everyday classes went like this, she and Severus would get into serious trouble.

!


	10. Grind

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Ten 

_"In the darkest hole, you'd be well advised  
Not to plan my funeral before the body dies, yeah  
Let the sun never blind your eyes."_  
**-Alice in Chains, Grind**

The day passed with more ease after Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But then it was History of Magic.

No Snape there to protect her.

She had said goodbye to him while he went his way to Muggle Studies.

Apparently, he had begged Dumbledore not to take History of Magic again, for fear of turning into a ghost himself. So, Dumbledore made him take Muggle studies.

Severus had walked her to class. "Ignore them, okay?"

She nodded, but was feeling more and more at ill ease as Snape drifted further from her.

Hermione took her seat and two seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed in relief as she saw Harry and Ron. "What's up, guys?"

"We heard some of what happened." Harry said softly. Ron looked away, very apparently moody. She boiled with anger again.

"I suppose you believe the rumors, don't you, Ron?" She asked coolly. When he didn't answer, she snorted, "Yes, I bet you also started them. So typical of you, Ron."

"What?" He burst.

She raised her eyebrows, "Did you miss any of what I just said?"

Ron gave a cry of rage and went to the back of the class.

Harry sat down, "Hermione..."

"What? It isn't my fault I am mad at him. You'd be too. You heard the rumor, right? You know Ron was jealous of Snape. Snape of all damn people." She pointed out.

"Well, yes, but you can't blame him-" Harry said apologetically.

"Can't blame him? What the...What do you mean, 'I can't blame him?'" She asked irritably.

"Hermione, you know he likes you-"

"What?" She burst disbelievingly.

"Don't tell me-The whole school knows... You never knew that?" He asked.

"No, of course not, why...That doesn't even matter, I don't like him." She pushed the thought away and shuddered.

"I always thought you kind of liked him too." Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Harry, he drives me insane. I could never be more than just friends with him. I'd go mad."

"But-"

"Harry, I don't want to have this discussion. Tell Ron, if he is wise, he will keep away from me." She turned her head.

He sighed, "Hermione, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I am being difficult?" She asked hissed. The freaking nerve of him! She had all the houses turned against her, her best friend, and she was being difficult?

She was not going to make another scene; two a day was fine.

"What do you propose I do then, Harry?" She said his name with as much venom as she could.

He looked hurt for a second, then stood up, "Just talk to him, see how things go." He said loudly.

She stood up to try and match his height and started her voice at a low rumble, letting volume increase from there, "I don't have to, just get the fuck away from me! And tell Ron too!"

"Miss Grant, please settle down." Professor Binns said, walking through a wall and sitting down in his chair.

Harry walked back to Ron's desk and Hermione sat back down, enraged by what Harry was suggesting.

All of that just over Ron.

She lost two friends because of Ron; Gryffindor house, most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff because of Malfoy, and why?

No. She wouldn't say it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault. God, what was happening to her? She was losing all her friends, only to gain one?

!

She counted down the seconds until class was over. She just wanted to leave, get away from everyone.

Except maybe Snape, but, she hated saying it; he was kind of the problem.

She went into her room and locked the door. She got out her journal her parents had gotten her for her birthday and opened to the second page.

It had only been written in it once since she had gotten it, about three months ago.

She went to her desk and took out a quill and an ink bottle. Biting the end of the quill in thought, she wrote:

_Mum told me when you are frustrated; it is good to write things down, so that you can get it all out.  
I suppose I will give it a try. I never really have time for things like this, but I am really confused, I don't know anything anymore.  
A while ago, I started working with Professor Snape as his assistant. I was dreading it at first, but then we sort of...Bonded, or something.  
But he wasn't as much of a... A bastard after that.  
But I know the story and don't feel like reviewing it to myself. Kind of redundant, I think.  
Anyway, Snape or 'Sloan', as he's now known, had an accident. He's my age and now has to go back to school and everything. I really do feel sorry for him. And he is a rather poor eighteen year old.  
Apparently, while all this shit was going on, there was a rumor going around school that I was fucking around with Snape. Well, I didn't take it too well and said something to Malfoy about his father. When he tried to curse me, Snape froze it or something and now Malfoy wants to be all buddy-buddy with him. Bloody prick. Malfoy, not Snape.  
Hmm... well, what a really want to get to is: see, Snape got drunk and when I went to leave, he asked me to stay with him. And he didn't like force me upon anything or anything. I just stayed with him until he fell asleep, which actually wasn't too long. But... I don't even think he remembers it. He didn't seem to and he called 'Hermione'. And he doesn't really do that. But..._

Hermione frowned and sat back. This was pointless. She put her quill down and sighed.

Perhaps she was the kind of person who needed to say her feelings; not just write them down.

Folding up the parchment, she tucked it under her pillow and sprawled on her bed, letting her thoughts consume her head.

Snape managed to keep away from the whiskey, but it was constantly nagging at him, like a small child constantly tugging at his robes.

What had he normally done when he was bored? He thought... Library.

Maybe that's what he did. At least he could get his mind off some things on the way there.

He locked his rooms, (currently still his own until Dumbledore found replacement ones,) and walked slowly to the Library, remembering not to tell off some Gryffindors on the way through the corridors.

!


	11. Half a Person

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Eleven 

_Call me morbid, call me pale  
I've spent six years on your trail  
Six long years  
On your trail  
Call me morbid, call me pale  
I've spent six years on your trail.  
_**-The Smiths, Half A Person**

Snape sat in the Library miserably.

He didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be in his old body, in his old class room, snapping at his old students. Who were now his classmates.

He groaned.

"Sloan?" He heard a soft, yet annoyed voice come from behind him. He sat up.

She stood beside him, "Mind if I join you?"

He gestured to the seat next to him.

She sat down and said shortly, "Thanks."

He noticed her breathing uneven and furious. Her face pink. "What happened?" He asked.

She sighed, "On the way... No. It's not important."

"I can tell something is bothering you." He said, an annoying look of knowing in his raven eyes.

She glared then sighed; "I got a bit-umm, upset at Ron on the way down. He was being an asshole. Again."

He looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry. Perhaps he's just... Concerned?"

Hermione snorted, "Concerned? He thinks he owns me. I am so sick and tired of it..." She sighed again.

Snape searched for something to say, but came up with nothing.

"Never mind," she said quickly, opening a book, "I don't want to think of him now."

He watched her scan pages for a few seconds before he looked away and sighed. Perhaps he would look for books on his potions. As he went to get up, Hermione said, "Look at this."

He walked over to her side of the table and read over her shoulder:

De-Aging Potions

_De-Aging Potions were first used in the fourteenth century, by early witches and wizards who were just discovering potions. They used the potions, not only to make them look younger, but to live longer. It was proven that the more De-Aging Potion they took, the longer they lived; even if they stopped taking it after a week. Nicholas Flamel who took this potion even before he discovered the Sorcerer's Stone also proved this.  
De-Aging Potions are complicated because they can, generally, use any ingredients, as long as Aging Potion is in it. The ingredients needed to make it a De-Aging Potion are: Vampire blood, Essence of bobcat, and/or fish gel. As odd and rare these ingredients are, they are essential.  
There is one recording for the counter potion the De-Aging potion, written by Nicholas Flamel himself. However, the whereabouts of this solution is unknown._

She turned her head and looked up at him. He straightened up, frowning.

Finally, he shook his head, "Too bad he's dead."

She shut the book. "Maybe... Maybe we can ask Dumbledore?" She suggested. Dumbledore knew Flamel and he might unknowingly know something. Maybe...

Snape shrugged.

A pissed off sounding 'hmph' came from behind them and they both looked. Hermione instantly wished she hadn't.

"What do want Ron?" She asked.

Ron sat backwards in the chair next to Hermione and said, "Listen Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you with what I said about Snape. I am sorry, okay? Are we cool?"

Hermione gave an impatient sigh, "Typical of you Ron. Come and apologize and think everything is okay. No, we are not 'cool' and I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt me when I am talking to others. It's rude." She said, not even looking up from her

She heard Ron stomp off and smiled satisfyingly and Snape chuckling as he pretended to read a book.

"Asshole." Hermione muttered at Ron.

Snape put the book back on the shelf and turned the chair Ron had sat in back to the table. He sat and said sincerely, "Truly, I am sorry for him." But then he laughed.

She looked at him, astonished and aghast at the same time, "It is not funny."

He stopped laughing but grinned. It was a mischievous grin that made him look even younger. She smiled and looked away, shaking her head.

He sighed, "So. There is only one counter potion for this damn potion. And no one knows where it is." He sat back, "I don't know about you; but I'm in no mood to slave in lab all day trying to figure out what someone already has."

She laughed, "Alright, so we ask Dumbledore."

"Perfect." He said, "But, not now." His face took on a nauseated growl, "I have Transfiguration homework."

Hermione fought a grin and tried to keep from laughing, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He growled.

"Well," she said reasonably with a light tone, "You weren't really sorry about Ron, so I guess we're even." She gathered her books and stood, "Have fun with the homework, _Sloan_."

!


	12. God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twelve 

_"Where do we go; nobody knows?  
I've gotta say I'm on my way down  
God give me style and give me grace  
God put a smile upon my face."  
_**-Coldplay, God Put A Smile Upon Your Face**

"With a Mudblood?" The man with the snake face asked his informer.

"Yes, My Lord. His student, even." Lucius reminded Voldemort with glee. Voldemort sat down in a tall Blackwood chair and stroked his barely-there chin.

"This could be... good. You say it was the girl who hangs on Potter, yes?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, My Lord. But he-"

"If he gets close to her, he gets close to Potter. And if he gets close to Potter," Voldemort hissed with a grin, "I get close to Potter."

The blonde-haired man considered this, "I suppose, My Lord. But, she is also his student. Certain precautions must be taken if he were to 'see' her in secret."

"Of course, Lucius. That's why you are going to explain to him. Tell him the worst will happen should he fail to accomplish bringing her to me."

"What, exactly," Malfoy asked with a sly grin, "is the worst, My Lord?"

Voldemort 'tsk'ed and produced an even more sly grin, "What would be the fun in telling him?"

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius bowed and exited the chamber.

!

"Hey, Sloan!" A voice drawled from behind him.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, "What?"

The mocking face of Draco Malfoy stood behind him with Crabbe and Goyle. "Granger isn't with you?" He asked.

"Does it look like it?" Snape sneered.

Malfoy took a step, "You know, if I were you, I would be more cautious of me. You don't know what I am capable of." He said dangerously.

Snape gave a snort of laugher and looked away.

"Something funny? Think I'm no match for the no-last-name Mystery Man? Well then, let's test your skills. Tonight. The Astronomy Tower. Come alone." Malfoy turned and walked away.

Snape rolled his eyes. How fucking corny.

He walked into the Library and decided to browse the shelves aimlessly.

He tried distracting his mind from the duel he might have tonight. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," he apologized, and then added, "Oh, it's you." The glum voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry about that." He apologized and tried to continue walking.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Snape sighed, "She was in her room, the last I saw her."

"You've been in her room?" He demanded wide-eyed, enraged.

"Don't get too excited, what's the big deal?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't even been in her room." He said resentfully.

"Good for you, now if you don't mind-" He started but stopped when Weasley asked, "What were you doing in her room?" He challenged.

It was now that Snape realized they had a few people staring at them.

"Do you have nothing better to do then to question me constantly?" He asked lazily.

"Changing the subject. This should be good, what were you doing with her?" Ron demanded.

Snape was furious now. He was tired of this and this was only his first day. As a student, that is.

Why couldn't these nosy Seventh years keep to themselves? Times hadn't changed, but he really wished they had.

He could have said a million things to piss Weasley off, but he assumed the half truth would suffice.

"What was I doing with her? I was comforting her since her friends have turned against her. Not to mention the entire school, who's been spreading rumors about her." He said quietly and dangerously. Weasley's courage wavered.

"We haven't turned against her-" He tried to respond, but Snape didn't want to hear it.

"I have better things to do, Weasley." He said aristocratically. Snape made for an exit, hoping he wouldn't run into anymore damn children on the way.

!


	13. My Confession

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirteen 

_"I need to talk to someone new.  
I need a different latitude.  
And I suffocate... Can't come down...  
Oh no, there's no way out."  
_**-Otep, My Confession**

Hermione decided to take another stab at the journal-thing.

_'It seems that Snape loosened up a bit. I don't know if it's because he's younger or what. Maybe it's because he doesn't feel he has to maintain an image anymore. Maybe it's a chance to relive his child hood or something. I don't know. Don't know how he thinks Don't know anything.'_

She sighed, that kind of helped. Except that was what she was thinking already. Suddenly becoming irritated, she threw the journal at her door.

Only, the door didn't catch it; Snape did.

She covered her mouth and rushed to him, "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She picked the journal up off the floor and tossed it back onto her bed. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed his forehead in the spot she'd accidentally targeted. "Good arm, Granger. You know, the Slytherin team needs a new Chaser."

She grinned but offered, "Here." She went to her dresser and picked up a tissue from the box on the top. She used a spell to dampen a corner.

"I'm fine." He said, but making no move to protest.

She sat him on her bed, "You're bleeding."

Pressing the tissue to his forehead, he winced. "Not so hard."

She smiled, "I thought you were fine."

"I am. But that doesn't mean the corner of a three pound diary to the head doesn't hurt a little." He pointed out.

She laughed and dried his forehead off. "Let's see... Do you want the bunny Band-Aids or dinosaur ones?"

"Oh, the bunny ones, naturally." He said.

She laughed and healed the cut with a simple spell and threw the tissue in her little garbage can.

"So, what's up?" She asked, putting her diary away.

"Well," He sighed heavily, "I had some- problems on the way here. Both involved two rodents."

Hermione laughed, "You aren't talking about a ferret and a weasel, are you?"

"Let's see: tonight, I am apparently fighting Malfoy at the Astronomy Tower and Weasley had a conniption."

She sat down at the chair on her desk and asked, "You're not really going to fight are you?"

He grinned, "Oh no, I was thinking of something better."

"Such as?" She raised her eyebrows, thinking of a million possible things.

"Tip Filch off."

She laughed. How like him. How incredibly like Snape.

'The tattle-tale', she thought amusedly.

She shook her head, "At least you're not fighting. So what did Ron say?"

He rolled his eyes, "Asked where you were. I said I last saw you in your room. He made it a big deal. I left," He sighed, "He's getting quite tiresome."

"Sorry."

He shrugged and got up, "I suppose I'll go have a little chat with Filch."

"Have fun."

He snorted, and left her room, never mentioning the fact that he saw his name in her journal.

!

That night, a cold wind blew through the Astronomy Tower where Snape hid in the shadows.

Malfoy didn't see him, and so was impatiently looking around constantly.

"Chicken shit." Malfoy decided, starting to turn around.

Double-checking his watch to make sure there was enough stalling time, Snape stepped out, "Leaving so soon, Malfoy?"

Instantly alert, Malfoy turned around with his wand at the ready and smirked, "Sloan, didn't think you had the balls to show."

"Oh, I have the balls, Malfoy. Pity you forgot your talent."

Accidentally, he had touched a nerve.

"Prick. You think you're so great because you can freeze spells. Well, I can do much more than that. My father-"

"I'm hardly frightened of whatever spells Lucius taught you, Malfoy."

Draco looked confused, "How do you know my father?"

Snape cursed silently. He needed to recover... "Who doesn't know the Malfoy's?" That might work.

Draco 'hmph'ed and looked around behind Snape, "Where's your second?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I'm not fighting."

"What?" Draco blurt angrily.

Snape checked his watch casually, "In fact, Filch will be here in... Ten seconds."

"You- Delgamo!" The spell rushed at Snape and he could nothing but dodge it. Except, when one dodges something, it will hit whatever or whomever is behind the one who dodges.

And Filch just so happened to be behind Snape.

Seven seconds early, damn him.

Snape got up and looked Filch over. The Delgamis Curse was not a light incantation. The purpose was to, to put it bluntly, disable or retard the victim.

It appeared to have been successful. Filch was staring up in wonder and making inaudible sounds.

When Snape tried to glare back at Malfoy, he found that he was gone.

Trying to lift Filch to get him to Madame Pomfrey, Snape cursed.

He took his wand out of his pocket and levitated Filch to the Hospital Wing.

!


	14. To Wish Impossible Things

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Fourteen

_"But now the sun shines cold  
And all the sky is grey  
The stars are dimmed by clouds and tears  
And all I wish is gone away."  
_**-The Cure, To Wish Impossible Things**

It was a long night. Pacing and waiting for any news on Filch.

'This is entirely my fault. Why did I have to get Filch involved? I should've just went along with it and kicked Malfoy's ass. Now Filch is retarded with no cure. Maybe. But still...' Snape thought to himself as he waited in the Hospital Wing outside the curtain in which Filch was healing in.

"Hey." A soft voice said hesitantly at the doorframe.

Snape looked over to see Hermione chewing her lip. He nodded to greet her and looked away.

She walked over and asked quietly, "How is he?"

"Retarded," Snape said bitterly, "Literally."

Hermione winced and racked her brain for something to say, anything to say. But exactly what he wanted to hear, she didn't know.

"It's not your fault." She settled on that, but instantly regretted saying it when he made a sarcastic sound.

"I know you're trying to help me feel better, Granger, but it is not working." He said, reclining in the chair as much as it allowed.

"What do you want me to say," Hermione snapped, "That it was your fault and that you're stupid for trying to teach a kid a lesson?"

"No," He began testily, "I want you to say nothing. I just want you to shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone!" What had started as a forced-calm voice quickly escalated to a near shout.

Hermione looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Even worse, she felt like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Fine." Hermione said, taking a step backward, "Fine." She said again, leaving the Hospital Wing.

When she was gone, Snape put his head in his hands miserably. What had he done?

!

In her recently fixed Headgirl room, Hermione sat on her bed, holding back tears. Her cat sat with her, against her leg for comfort. The pillow in her arms was in a death grip and she rocked slightly. Trying not to think.

_Don't think. Not about what he said._

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and stood abruptly, the pillow still clenched in her left hand. She had to walk, had to get the painful words out of her head.

That's it. She hadn't heard them. No.

Besides, what did it matter? She shouldn't care. Couldn't. And, what? No one's ever told her to 'shut up' before?

She turned her sadness to anger.

_'So what?' _She thought, tossing the pillow onto her bed and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

_'Big deal. Just play it cool. Don't see him until he apologizes. You're a woman, kind of. Just handle it like a woman.'_ Satisfied and assured, Hermione sat back on her bed and pet Crookshanks until he trotted off.

Hermione laid back and sighed before smiling coolly.

Why should she cry over him? There wasn't. He was just her professor, right?

_Keep it cool._

!

Why had he said those words? He asked himself again.

It had been four days since the 'incident'. Delicately put. Snape thought irritably.

On a brighter note, Filch was nearly cured, but he would never fully recover from the spell Malfoy cast on him. And the blonde-haired boy was in Detention for two months.

But on a darker note, Hermione was avoiding him and because Hermione was pissed at him, his owl stopped sending his letters for him. Apparently, Hermione was 'shutting up and minding her own business.' He didn't recall telling to mind her own business, but he figured she was being stubborn.

He wouldn't give in. Absolutely not. He knew the female species well enough to know just exactly what she was doing.

Although... he did need to make some progress. He was falling behind on his potions. Thinking about her, thinking about what he said...

Damn females.

!


	15. Silver and Cold

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Fifteen 

_"Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
Your sins into me."  
_**-AFI, Silver and Cold**

"Forgive me, Master, but I have not been able to find Snape anywhere." Lucius kneeled in front of Voldemort apologetically.

"I'm afraid I do not understand you, Lucius." Voldemort said, plainly concealing anger.

Lucius rose, "I meant to say, my Lord, Snape is gone from Hogwarts. He isn't there. Draco confirmed this for me as well."

Voldemort hissed again and paced the Study of the Malfoy Manor. Suddenly he stopped, a cold grin on his face.

"Get it out of the girl."

"Granger, my Lord?"

Voldemort sat down, "Yes. She has to know where he is. Snape wouldn't just disappear. Perhaps it is a cover-up of some kind. Find out what she knows, Lucius."

"What is her connection to Snape?"

The snake-like man rolled his narrow-slit eyes and said irritably, "I'm sure you remember when you encountered them in Diagon Alley, some weeks ago. And I'm also sure you remember our dear Severus always goes for younger ones."

Lucius grinned like a bobcat, and said, "Of course, my Lord."

"Good. Now think of something and bring her to me- as quickly as possible, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord."

With a quick turn, Lucius swept out of the study and once positive out of Voldemort's earshot, snarled. Stupid dick couldn't do anything for himself.

But still, he left his house without a word to his wife and made for Hogwarts.

"Would you just listen to me?" Snape burst after Hermione in the hallway out side of the Potion classroom.

Hermione scoffed and certainly didn't listen, but kept walking. When she was sure he was out of sight, she grinned and went to her room.

She thought she was handling this very well. If he was getting so annoyed with her, than she would distance herself. Plain and simple.

Turning the page of her book, she sighed.

On the other hand, she was rather lonely. She did nothing but read in her room every day and she had never been more bored with that.

Part of her did want to apologize, but she'd done nothing wrong. Maybe part of her wanted him to apologize. That was it.

She turned pages lazily without even bothering to read them, and sighed heavily.

Maybe she should apologize...

An abrupt and annoyed knock hit her door twice. She didn't even have to ask who it was. Not only because he began talking before she even moved to open the door.

"Listen, I apologize for what I said. I acknowledge it was rude, and there is really no adequate excuse, but... I was just stressed out. This whole twenty years younger deal is... I hate it." He paused, and then continued.

"It's so different. And I know I sound childish and stupid and like I can't handle it, but you don't understand how new it is to me."

Hermione stood, but didn't walk over to the door.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That's all I can say."

Hermione chewed her lip in contemplation for a few seconds before she dropped her book and rushed to the door.

But her stomach dropped when he wasn't there anymore. She stood there a second before she slowly shut the door and collapsed onto her bed.

Not a minute later, there was another knock that came to her door. Hermione sprang up and opened it.

She was very shocked and very frightened to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her with a cold smile plastered onto his face.

Snape sat in his temporary room Dumbledore had assigned to him with his head in his hands.

If he'd kept his mouth shut, he may have been turned back by now. More than likely not, but there was always that chance.

Not to mention he still needed to talk to Dumbledore about the De-Aging potion.

He groaned and sat up. He apologized. What more did she fucking want?

His damn anger. From his father's side, naturally.

Picking up his wand, he used a spell to blow out his candle and didn't bother changing to sleep.


	16. Il Adore

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Sixteen 

_"Laughing, screaming, tumbling queen  
Like the most amazing light show you've ever seen  
Whirling, swirling, never blue  
How could you go and die  
What a lonely thing to do."  
_**-Boy George, Il Adore**

At the sight of the older man, she instantly tried to shut the door. He stuck his snakehead cane in the crack easily before it shut all the way.

She looked for her wand and found it on her nightstand. She wasn't even into her second stride when he said calmly, "Accio wand."

Her wand flew into his hand.

Hermione backed up into her room, seeing no other way to escape. Malfoy backed her into a corner and reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he threw some pink powder into her face and she was instantly swamped with fatigue.

The last thing she remembered was his cold smirk as she fell into his arms.

!

Snape was insanely worried. Hermione had been missing for a day, without a single trace.

So, in addition to his unhealthy worry and extreme weariness, he was on the worst guilt trip he'd possibly ever been on.

Was it a coincidence that she is missing after their argument? Couldn't be... It was his fault. He drove her away somehow.

_Damn females._ He fumed silently again.

"Any word, Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly, to avoid the ears of other teachers.

"No, Headmaster."

The ancient wizard looked at him skeptically, "You're blaming yourself. Why do you blame yourself?"

Snape didn't answer. Dumbledore didn't need to know. It was none of his damn business.

"I need to get to work on a potion." Snape said, trying to move from the Headmaster and find sanctum in his dungeons.

"Severus." Dumbledore said firmly.

He stopped and faced the older man, "It's to find Miss Granger, sir. Please."

Snape walked the way back to her room to find something, something that was from her. The potion he had in mind was like the Polyjuice potion in that for this potion, the Seeking Potion, you needed something from another to make it work.

He said the password to the Head Girl room and made for her room.

Wondering what to search for, he began with her dresser. It didn't take him long to smirk in satisfaction when he picked up her hairbrush.

After delicately pulling a few hairs from the comb, he quickly left for his lab.

!

When Hermione woke, she was lying flat on her back in the middle of a cold, dark dungeon. She guessed she was lying on a table of iron, it was very hard and it seemed to fit the background. She didn't know she was tied down until she tried to move and found it unsuccessful.

Fear taking over all her senses, Hermione struggled and pulled as hard as she could. Only, it was all for nothing when she finally gave up, limbs tired from straining.

Her head snapped up towards the direction of a door clicking open and her stomach dropped as she saw the unmistakable figure of Lucius Malfoy. Again.

She buried her fear and replaced most of it with anger.

He saw her and smiled coldly, and said with sweet venom, "Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Go to Hell." Hermione hissed.

"Oh, trust me, Granger. I've been there." He assured her with a silky smile.

Hermione glared, "Bastard. Let me go! I've nothing to give you."

"Oh, but you do." He crooned, reaching out to stroke her face.

Her glare had not faltered a notch. As he came close to her cheek, she bit him. She bit Lucius Malfoy.

He sucked in air to keep from showing his pain in any other way and then he glared at her.

"You're a spitting little cat, aren't you? No matter... Two can play that game."

His wand was out a half-second later and he hissed, "Crucio!"

The Unforgivable hit her like a brick wall, piercing all her molecules and atoms and everything else she was made up of. She was screaming, she thought. Her body buzzed with pain and agony and she thought her body would fall apart. After what seemed like years, the spell slowly died until the only thing she felt was subtle contempt.

She desperately gulped for air, knowing how hoarse her throat was. Her skin was sticky and she was practically bathed in her own sweat. She opened her eyes slowly, anticipating the curse again.

Lucius watched her intently behind his lashes, a interested look in his silver-gray eyes.

Hermione felt hot tears on her cheeks and she looked away. "What do you want, then?"

He smirked smugly and replied, "We need to know where Severus is."

She didn't have to ask who 'we' was. Obviously he was talking about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

She frowned. That was the purpose of all this? "I don't know where he is."

"Oh, I think you do, my little cat." She didn't bite him this time when he stroked her face with his gloved hand.

Hermione blinked blankly, "No. I don't."

"Don't make me use a Veritaserum on you." He warned, his strokes becoming a little rougher.

"But- I don't know where he is. He's been gone for weeks and no one knows why. No one would tell us where he went."

He sighed heavily, "Pity you can't cooperate. I was counting on it. For your sake, of course." He formed another silky smile as he beckoned two Death Eaters forth from the shadows.

!

"Potter!" Snape rushed into the Gryffindor Common room with Dumbledore's previous permission.

"Sloan?" He asked, looking up from an essay he was writing. Snape saw Ron turn fifty shades of red.

Ron demanded, "What are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor Common room."

Snape completely ignored the redhead and quickly said to Harry, "Potter, I need to speak with you. Privately. Now!"

Harry got up, suspicion on every centimeter of his face.

Snape led him just outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady and he said, "I need your hair."

"What?" Harry burst, and Snape could read Harry's thoughts from the look on his face: _'Are you fucking mad!'_

"It's to find Hermione."

He suddenly forgot the last statement and his face lit, "You found her? Where is she? Is she okay? What-"

"There's no time for this, Potter! Hair! Now! This is a very pressing matter."

He plucked a few of his hairs and handed them to Snape. Snape thanked him and abruptly turned to leave.

"Wait! Tell me what the hell-"

"I will explain when I get back. With Hermione. Keep the weasel occupied, will you? And don't mention this to him."

Snape left, leaving Harry to ponder worriedly.

With any luck, he would reach Hermione in time before Malfoy got to her...

!


	17. Jaded

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Seventeen 

_"Always move forward  
Going "straight" will get you nowhere  
There is no progress  
Evolution killed it all  
I found my place in nowhere."  
_**-Green Day, Jaded **

Hermione still fought her rising fear as Death Eaters carried her off to give her a Veritaserum.

She would ruin everything. Everything. They'd get their information and kill her. Then kill Snape. And there would go Dumbledore's best spy.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she turned the corner with the group of masked men, as they continued the slow pace to wherever.

Behind her, she heard Lucius mumbling to her.

"There now, Miss Granger, where was this obedience earlier?" He crooned, "I daresay it would have helped you."

Hermione stayed silent, glaring straight ahead and pretending each step was on top of Malfoy's face.

At long last they came upon a room, dark and the air smelt damp. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe as she looked upon a man with the snake face.

She would finally know. What it was like every time Harry had to face Voldemort. He never said exactly what it was like, but now she'd know.

Her stomach dropped as his eyes settled on her malevolently. He took a few deliberate, drawn out steps and grabbed her arm.

"Miss Granger. What a... pleasure." His smile was nasty and dark, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. He pulled her away from the Death Eaters and led her to a lonely chair towards the corner of the room.

With an effortless thrust by the hideous man, she was in the chair and not a second later; she felt snakes curling around her wrists and ankles. Only with a second look did she realize that they weren't actually snakes; but the black ropes came pretty damn close to reptilian features.

Even though she knew struggling would do nil, she pulled against the scaly ropes, surely bruising her wrists, at the least.

Voldemort watched her with mild interest and a smirk plastered on his somewhere between sallow and rotten milk-colored face.

When she finally collapsed into the chair with exhaustion, he stepped forward, taking a small vile of clear liquid out of his robe pocket.

"Veritaserum is not painful, little witch, I assure you."

"I don't need assurance from you." She spat.

He didn't seem to notice the venom laced into her voice and he went on, "All we need to know is the whereabouts of Severus Snape. And," He added with a smirk to the Death Eaters, "We've been assured that you know."

As he reached out his hand to pull her head back, she bit him. She bit the Dark Lord.

He didn't seem to notice this, either, however. He rose what would have been his eyebrow (if he had any) and snapped the fingers of his free hand.

A Death Eater came forward and moved to stand behind her.

Yet even as she attempted to break free, his hand grabbed her hair and pulled back so that her neck was suddenly arched.

Hermione was barely able to clamp her mouth shut, knowing full well that if she screamed it would be open opportunity to pour the liquid down her throat.

Voldemort growled and then turned very suddenly, as if something had been tickling his neck. The Death Eater kept her neck back to prevent her from seeing anything.

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort hissed to someone.

"Saving Hermione's ass, of course."

Hermione recognized the voice as Harry's; but didn't quite get that vibe. Something about the way he spoke bothered her. And how would Harry know where she was, anyway?

Her assumption was even more correct when Harry fired a curse that Hermione didn't even know; and that was saying something.

She forced her head up just in time to see Voldemort being thrust into a wall.

"Duck!" 'Harry' looked at her and she did; as much as she could anyway.

He used the same curse to blast the Death Eater, still holding her head, into the wall; not far behind.

Yet another curse came from his mouth that she was not familiar with and the ropes vanished. She ran to him and he grabbed her hand, running and just barely missing a Death Eater who had lunged at him.

They hauled ass.

!

When they were a considerable distance away from most of the Death Eaters, he pulled her behind a tree and held her hand tightly as he Apparated.

The only thing on her mind at this point was: Who the hell is this?

Panting and dry-mouthed, they collapsed onto the grounds of Hogwarts. 'They' being Hermione and whoever the person was posing as Harry.

After her mouth produced enough saliva to talk, she breathed, "Who... are you?"

"Who do you think?" He growled breathlessly.

Hermione was taken back for a brief second before her brain connected.

"Professor?"

He rolled onto his back, "You know... I'm getting tired of this... 'Professor' shit."

"Severus, then?" She suggested, hiding the scarlet that crept up her neck.

"Better."

When her heart rate was normal and breathing had slowed down to the normal again, she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't your fault they tried to shove-"

"No, I mean... I mean for not talking to you. It was really rude and I-"

"No, you had every right. I shouldn't have been such a prick and said those things. I was stress-"

"I took it way too far-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

She sighed, and then laughed despite herself, "We can blame ourselves all day, but it won't solve the problem."

He nodded, "I suppose you're right. So..."

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

She smiled and looked away.

After a few silent minutes, he stood and stretched. "The Polyjuice should be wearing off in a few minutes, then we really ought to speak to Dumbledore."

She nodded and stood.

"We can get some healing cream from Madame Pomfrey for those." He said.

"What?"

He gestured to her wrists, that had purple and yellow rope bruises around them. She grimly nodded.

"I would have been quicker, if Potter hadn't played Twenty Questions with me."

"The point is nothing happened."

She led the lay up to Dumbledore's office, not giving him a chance to beet himself up further.

!


	18. At Your Side

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Eighteen 

_"Even if you make mistakes  
You still can't let me down  
I will turn you around  
And you know that."  
_**-The Corrs, At Your Side**

"Alright then, Severus, Hermione, how about you go work on a potion before something else happens." Dumbledore said wryly, and walking them to the door.

"We'll let you know how it is going in a couple hours." Snape said

"Now, now, Severus don't forget: you have a curfew."

Snape glared and walked out of the room, Hermione giggling and bidding the Headmaster goodnight.

They made their way to Snape's temporary room, after he decided he didn't want to be in the same dungeon as that "bimbo" now teaching potions. He didn't care for her very much, Hermione had gathered, and she couldn't blame him. She couldn't help getting the impression that she was a hooker and Dumbledore had run out of options.

It was very plain, not decorated, and looked like someone had just died in there.

"It's... nice." She said, after searching for a semi-fitting word.

Snape snorted and lit the fireplace with his wand. She noticed the scar on his forehead fading and his hair was returning to its coal-colored goodness and length.

She again looked over his room, gliding over the bed, empty bookshelf, couch, table and lonely chair, and the fireplace. "It just needs a bit of atmosphere, that's all."

Taking her wand out of her pocket, she waved it and his bookshelf filled with books of all kinds, magical and novels by Muggle authors. Another wave and she opened up the window, letting the moonlight into the room. A final flick and a vase with a lily inside appeared upon his table.

She smiled. "There."

Snape approached his bookcase first thing and scanned the shelves.

"Shakespeare, very nice... Henry David Thoreau... Potion books... Moby Dick?" He looked up at her, alarmed.

"It's a Muggle classic." She stated indignantly.

"If you say so..."

He looked back at the shelf and as he read each title, he slid his pale finger across the bookshelf, "Edgar Allen Poe, excellent... hmm... you know Gilda Radner?"

"Naturally." Hermione replied with a shrug.

Snape raised his eyebrows and collapsed into his couch.

She gazed at him intently for a few minutes as he stared into his fire. She admired the way the firelight made his skin look fiery orange, and the way the fire seemed to bounce off his hair as it flickered innocently. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together almost insecurely.

Hermione looked out the window, at the moon and star-speckled sky. What a night... and what a day she'd had.

She looked back at him. She sensed something in his eyes, a look of longing. Longing for... something, to say something...

"You know..." He began, his voice almost to the point of hoarse and so quiet that she stopped breathing to hear him, "I've only just realized my Mark is gone."

Her eyes flew to his left arm and then back up to his face just as quickly.

Running a hand through his hair (which greatly surprised Hermione,) he sighed, "I've made..."

She moved over to sit by him, not knowing exactly what he was talking about. She watched him struggle for words. It looked as though it was hurting him. Concerned, she touched his arm lightly.

He shook his head and sighed, "Listen, what I said about... separating... I mean, I do think that we have been... kind of close for student and teacher," He said slowly, looking at her hand which she removed as soon as he finished, "Not that... I mean..." He sighed in frustration.

"Se-err, Professor?- if-"

"That's just it," He said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace. When he spoke, she wasn't sure if it was to himself or her.

"It's not that I want to separate from you, but, you understand, some... encounters... we've had aren't acceptable. Law or otherwise. I just think... it would be wise to. Separate, I mean."

Hermione took in his words and let them soak her mind. She wondered if he remembered their 'encounter' when he was drunk. When his words seemed to finally hit her, she felt a poke at her heart, unexplainable and certainly illogical.

"If you think it best, sir." She said trying to remain passive, and starting to get up to leave.

Before she had time to register his movement, he had hit the wall with incredible force and his chest heaved uncontrollably. Even despite herself, she gasped and sank further into the couch.


	19. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Nineteen 

_"And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind."  
_-**Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit**

"What... I mean..." Hermione struggled for words as well as her breath.

She noticed blood beginning to run down his hand and dropping rhythmically onto the floor.

Drop.drop.drip...

Instantly, she stood up to help him. She got all the way to his hand when he stopped her.

"No!" He shouted, then winced and lowered his voice, "no, just go."

She did.

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night. Correction; she didn't sleep at all that night.

At three twenty-two, she tossed in bed and opened her eyes.

All night, she had been replaying what had happened in Snape's office, thinking about what he was thinking. Just wondering...

She got up and went into her trunk, thankful she had the Head Girl's room so she didn't have to be quiet.

Wrapping a shawl over her bare shoulders first, she then took out a book, a journal, actually.

The summer before her sixth year, she went to Portugal to spend the summer with her cousin. Her wild, out-going, party-till-five AM cousin. Her half English, half Portuguese, flaming gay, punk rock cousin. He was also a drinker.

A very odd guy.

Point was, they made a journal throughout the whole summer, writing down what they saw, all the hot boys, and one page she was looking for specifically. He had written her tons of things about alcohol.

She flipped page after page, scanning everyone quickly. She stopped about ten pages after the middle.

_"Hermione's Guide to Drunken Nights"._

Grinning, she searched through the list, passing where it was okay to throw up, how to realize what was going on when drunk, and how to act sober when around adults.

Then, finally!

Ramiro had written some studies about how people interact when they are drunk with other drunk and even sober people. But what Hermione was looking for:

_'Some scientist people say that when you are under the influence of alcohol, and some other drugs, a sort of truth barrier comes down at let's the truth out. So the intoxicated person is more likely to act on how they feel and say what they feel. (SEE, I so know Montego wanted to bang me!)_

Hermione laughed. So, "some scientists" say that. But then...

_'Then the _other_ scientists say that intoxication only makes you stupid and you do stupid things for know reason. Bullshit in my opinion.'_

Well, Hermione didn't know much about drinking, but she wanted desperately to believe that the truth came out on alcohol.

She decided. She was going to see Snape.

When she arrived, she wasn't sure if she was shocked or disappointed more when she found him looking into the fire unfocusedly, a scotch bottle in hand.

"Severus!" She said, exasperated.

He looked up, and squinted, trying to make out who was there.

"Hermione?" He propped his head on his palm, and gazed at her. The blood from where he'd punched the wall was dried, leaving a nasty cut.

She could not believe he was drunk again. She walked over and ripped the bottle from his hand, dropping it into a bin.

"Hey!" He reached for it, but she pushed him back into the couch.

"You need to stop drinking like this." She said firmly, pushing him back into the couch and took out her wand to heal the cut.

He held his head from a rush he'd received with his opposite hand and looked up at her, "You can't treat me like this... fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Please." Hermione bit out, wiping the remaining blood on his robes.

"I'm still your teacher Miss Granger." He slurred.

She laughed coldly and muttered, "You've been everything but."

"What?"

"I asked you what you were thinking, are thinking." She tried, sitting next to him, closer than necessary.

"You... have no right to wander the corridors... middle of the night..."

He was more drunk than he was last time she found him with scotch. She sighed and started walking away, "Fine then. We'll separate. Just like you wanted. Drink all the scotch you want." She tossed him the bottle.

"No! Hermione... don't leave..." He rasped.

Hermione turned around coolly, and asked (just as coolly,) "What?"

"Please don't..." He begged helplessly, making Hermione slightly uncomfortable. It made her cringe to hear him use that voice, taking on that uncharacteristic whine.

"What?" She asked more softly.

He shook his head even as they rested in his hands, "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Will you stay with me?" He asked too quietly, not looking up, "I don't want to be alone anymore, Hermione..."

Hermione tensed.

No. Nononono_no_. Not again.

Not like this.

"Severus, I... I can't-" But even as she finished he was standing right in front of her, head bent slightly so she could smell the scotch on his breath, the smell of his clothes.

His hand curled around her neck softly and he murmured, "You're so..."

Her eyes were heavy with the closeness of his body, and as he bent his head to her lips, she didn't- couldn't- stop him.


	20. The Kiss

Downside of Aging Potions- Chapter Twenty

_"Kiss me kiss me kiss me!  
Your tongue is like poison  
so swollen it fills up my mouth."  
_**-The Cure, The Kiss  
**  
If she didn't focus on the scotch still on his tongue and the the subtle swaying of his drunk body, it was a fairly decent kiss. For a seventeen year old drunk off his ass.

She was only vaguely aware of his hands roaming her body, his touch stumbling.

He pressed her against the nearest wall, his touch teasing and pressing for more, she knew he wanted more than just this.

And honestly, Hermione would be happy to roll under covers with him all night.

_Gladly._

Then she groaned, not out of pleasure, but out of displeasure from knowing that this was wrong.

"Severus, get some sleep."

And she walked out of the room before he could stop her and she couldn't stop herself.

Back in her room, Hermione sat up on her bed, hugging her pillow, fighting her own mind.

It wasn't to supposed to feel like that. So... warm, and (dare she think it) loving. Besides, she told herself, he was _drunk_. D-r-u-n-k. And he was obviously unaware of anything going on.

Obviously.

With a big sigh, Hermione muttered, "Obviously, you _like_ him..."

A skull-shattering headache was his reward for getting drunk again.

Snape sighed and swallowed the contents of the goblet (a sloppy hang-over potion) and grimaced at the taste.

She was here. Had been here, he knew.

But what in the name of hell and all it's members had happened?

He sunk into a chair as the headache started to disappear, and sighed. Maybe he'd only dreamt that she was here, or had a dream about her.

That was it.

Shuddering, he thought about what could happen had he been drunk while she were here...

And they still had resolved nothing.

Should he have just kept his mouth shut about 'separating'? With a growl, he thought, 'Probably.'

But it wasn't so wrong, was it? Technically, he _was_ still her teacher, but she didn't seem to think so.

He himself was only forcing himself to think that way, and through much self-discipline, he was able to better than she.

But, oh, how it become steadily harder and increasingly difficult to keep from her.

Her intelligence and wit, the charm... his body turned when he thought upon her forbidden body...

But his door bursting open and a very pissed off Hermione steaming through interrupted his thoughts.

She'd done some more thinking.

Why wait?

Ramiro was right, anyway. Completely right. And she probably should've told Snape before hand, the first time he was drunk.

That's the way she saw it and he needed to see it that way as well.

For the both of them.


	21. This Brilliant Dance

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-One 

_"Well this is incredible starving insatiable  
yes this is love for the first time  
and you'd like to think that you were invincible  
yeah well weren't we all once."  
_**-Dashboard Confessional, This Brilliant Dance**

"I'm tired of it, Severus. Tired of it." She raged.

He stood, hoping to keep his courage by being taller than her. She walked around his room, pacing, mad, and cheeks red.

"You don't remember a thing that happened, do you? Either time you were drunk. _Do_ you?" She pressed, turning and walking right up to him, centimeters from his body.

"I don't know what you're-"

"I'm talking about this-" and she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his in a desperately dangerous kiss.

He couldn't sink into the brutal kiss before she pulled away, still holding his jaw with quite a grip.

She was breathing heavily and her chest heaved to show it, in case he couldn't hear her, because none of his body seemed to functioning anyway.

"Miss Granger-"

She let go, throwing her arms into the air and paced as she ranted, "_I'm_ the only who remembers _anything_. And apparently I'm the only one who _feels_ anything in this room, too-"

"You don't know what I feel." He cut in immediately.

"I know I don't. Because you won't _tell_ me. Jesus Christ, Severus, do you think I'm some dog? Because that's what it fucking feels like. You just let me follow you around the castle and then you think it looks bad around everyone-"

"That is **not** true!" He shouted, fuming at the thought that she would think that. He may be a bastard, but nobody could be that heartless. Except perhaps Voldemort.

"Then tell me! Tell me what you think because I'm fucking lost!"

"I..." He'd started to say it, but changed his mind, "I like being around, you, okay? Your company has softened me, despite my attempts to push you away towards the beginning of the year, and now it's fucking December and... and we're in deep shit." He sighed.

"I told you already, I don't want to separate, but there are still some people around here who went to school with me and will recognize my face. And if anyone sees us... I don't want you to get in trouble, I'm not worried about me, so don't try and turn it around on me and say I don't care about you!"

He finished and then realized what he'd finished with.

"Does that mean..." The flush was gone from her cheeks, but she stood as close as before.

Not waiting for her to finish her sentence, he pulled her into his own kiss, less brutal and with more passion than she'd tried, or cared, to put in.

Now Hermione was so stunned she didn't quite ease into the kiss... at first. Soon, she was forgetting everything and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hastily put his arms around her waist, glad that this was actually what she wanted.

Her head was dizzy with... the feeling of it all. The feeling, the longing she was suddenly start to feel and her stomach was churning and her knees were having trouble supporting her weight.

All too soon, he broke apart, and he stepped back from her, and she nearly cried. But before she could leap back onto him, he said, "It does."

Hermione clasped her hands uncertainly behind her back and looked up at him, "Oh..."

He laughed, "Oh? That's it?"

"Well, I didn't expect... that..."

He laughed richly, making Hermione smile in return. Putting her hair behind her ears, he said, "So... did I really kiss you when I was drunk?"

But she didn't get to answer because his fireplace erupted in green flames and Dumbledore stepped into the room with a very odd look on his face.

_'Thank God he's always late.'_ Snape thought to himself and walking away from Hermione to greet the Headmaster.


	22. Stone Cold Crazy

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-Two 

_"There's a rumor going round  
Gotta clear outta town."  
_**-Queen, Stone Cold Crazy**

"Headmaster, Miss Granger and I were just discussing a matter I thought we should bring to your attention."

"I see. Well, then I suggest we take a seat, as I have some important issues to bring up as well."

Dumbledore sat in the middle of the long couch, and Severus and Hermione on either side of him.

"A little while ago," Hermione started with a look at Snape, "Professor Snape and I were in the Library looking up reversal potions for the spell placed on him."

"Yes, and we found a very interesting one." Snape added, "The De-Aging Potion. But, it said the exact instructions were unknown and that Nicholas Flamel had written them."

"And we were wondering..." Hermione trailed off.

"That is, if you knew-"

"You were wondering if I knew where it was? Well, I must say you two have been working very hard to find the De-Aging Potion. But unfortunately, I don't know the whereabouts of this potion either." Dumbledore said sadly.

Snape frowned thoughtfully and Hermione sunk back into the sofa.

Then how would they do it?

"You had something to discuss with us, Professor?" Snape asked him curiously.

"Yes..." Dumbledore's voice was heavy with something that Snape seldom heard on the Headmaster's tongue: regret. "You see, it was brought to my attention by an anonymous student that he had witnessed the two of you engaging in... erm, sexual intercourse."

Hermione's mouth dropped, eyes bulged, and she sunk back into the couch further, the whole nine yards, while Snape's mouth became thin, his eyes narrowed and he sat up straight, and he asked, "Who the fuck made up that lie?"

"Please watch your language, Severus." Dumbledore said courteously.

"I apologize, Headmaster, but I must know who told you that."

Hermione scoffed, "Do you have to know? It was Malfoy."

"The informer is to remain anonymous." Dumbledore said clearly.

"It doesn't matter, Headmaster, Malfoy was lying."

"We would never... engage..." Hermione trailed off again.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, Mr. Malfoy seemed very serious and gave me very... graphic details."

Hermione definitely felt her anger building at that, and Snape stood up, "Graphic? Did he tell you-"

"Um, Professor, I think it's wise to stop there." Hermione cut him off.

Snape started pacing across the room, anger practically radiating from his body.

"Professor, I don't know what Malfoy said; if he said where, how, whatever... but, we never did anything like that with each other. Ever." Hermione added.

"Am I sure I can trust you two?"

"Trust us? Malfoy's the one in line to be a Death Eater after he gets out of school." Snape said hotly.

"I understand that, Severus, but if you had heard his accounts, it might help you understand while I'm skeptical. He also told me you cast a curse on him."

"That's incorrect-"

"That's bullshit! I cast a curse on his curse that he was going to throw at Hermione. I mean, Granger. Whatever." Severus' nostrils were flared and Hermione saw him clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to calm down.

"Severus-"

"Albus, if you think she and I had sex just because Malfoy told you it was the truth, perhaps you should consider resigning." And with that, Snape left.

Hermione was left sitting there with Dumbledore, her mouth dropped.

"Sir, I'm so sorry..." Was all she could think of to say.

Dumbledore looked stunned as well, but he shook his head, "No, I should have known. Professor Snape is right. What was I thinking? Perhaps I am losing my touch..."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She racked her brain for something comforting to say, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I am sorry to have bothered you two, Miss Granger. Excuse me, I must have a word with Mr. Malfoy."

Dumbledore left and Hermione sighed.

She should probably go look for Snape...

!

"Master, I told you I don't-" Lucius Malfoy was hit with another round of Crucio, cutting off his sentence.

Voldemort walked over, and crouched down clamping onto Lucius' chin, "Who's my right-hand Death Eater, Lucius?"

"I am." He hissed, the pain from the curse still coursing through his veins.

"Good. Yes, you are. Which means, that you will do what I tell you to."

Voldemort stood up, and waked over to his seat.

"But, My Lord, I'm just saying that if I turn up in Hogwarts again, certain persons might start getting suspicious."

"I don't care, get an Invisibility Cloak, but get Potter and that girl."

Lucius sighed and forced himself to stand, brushing off his cloaks, "Yes, Master..."

He left the dungeon room of the Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort was now staying, and once out of his earshot, he cursed so colorfully, he would put a sailor to shame.

Now, to find Potter and Granger...

!

"Severus?" Hermione whispered when she found him sitting in one of the back tables in the Library.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard. Then his father. I know it was him who put him up to it."

Hermione took a seat by him and reached out to touch his arm, but again found nothing to say even though she wanted to say something.

He sighed, "We need to find that potion. I am putting you into way too much danger, Hermione."

"Danger? He told on both of us, not just you."

"But he might not have, had this potion incident never happened."

"Nonsense." Hermione tried to convince him.

Snape just looked at her with a look that said plainly, "Get real."

"Severus... but if you hadn't been in that incident... where would... we be?" Hermione asked quietly, taking her hand off his arm.

He looked at her meaningfully, and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.

!


	23. Concrete Girl

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-three

_"Catch your breath  
Like four leaf clover  
Hand it over  
Scream to no one  
Take your time  
Sing it louder,  
Twist and shout."_  
**-Switchfoot, Concrete Girl**

Harry and Ron sat back in two different arm chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, illuminated only by fire light, and waited.

And Harry, needless to say, was furious.

'Sloan' had promised answers nearly twenty-four hours ago and still he waited. Who the hell was this Sloan anyway?

All he did know, was that he awfully, _awfully_, familiar.

With a frustrated sigh, he stood up and said to Ron, "I'm going to bed. You should too, we have a Charms quiz tomorrow."

"Fuck Charms, Hermione should've been back by now." Ron said, his jaw set.

"'Night then."

"'Night..."

Harry tossed.

_"Hey Snivelly..." _

_"You might want to wash your _

_"One day, Potter..." _

Harry sprang up in his bed, clicking instantly.

He should have known.

"You fucking idiot..." He murmured to himself, slipping on his jeans, and zipping them up quickly.

He pulled on a sweatshirt, and rushed right past the other sleeping boys, excluding Ron. He must have fallen asleep out in the Common Room.

Yes, he passed a snoring Ron on the couch in an awkward angle.

However, he wasn't thinking about Ron. His destination was Dumbledore. For he was the only other one who must know. Who else knew Snape as a teenager?

Sloan was Snape.

When he pulled away, Hermione felt silly for letting a tear fall down her cheek. She brushed at it angrily and bit her cheek hard to keep the rest of them in.

"What is it?" He asked softly, the velvet baritone of his voice caressing her like nothing else ever would. Except, perhaps, his hands.

She pushed the thought away for now, and shook her head, "I really don't know... just a stupid girl being emotional, you know?"

His knuckles brushed her cheek and he sighed, "We should probably go... work on the potion?"

"Yeah..." She agreed noncommittally, and followed him to his temporary room.

"Let's try this." Snape said, adding Aging potion to the brew.

Hermione shrugged, "Sure."

He poured some in, mixing it a few times, then he poured some into a bottle.

She wrote a label for the bottle, matching a number with the list of ingredients. They had 10 bottles so far. Needless to say, they made only little progress.

Hermione yawned, "Severus what time is it?"

He summoned a watch where he usually kept in his desk (kept it there to secretly monitor class time, most importantly, the end of it,) "Quarter to two."

She rested her head on her arm and groaned, "I don't think I've slept in three days."

Just as she finished her sentence, the door burst open.

Snape's head snapped around and he groaned at the sight.

Dumbledore was in the doorway, sporting a very purple nightgown, and Harry, glaring and angry was leading the way.

"I can't believe you!"


	24. And the Hero Will Drown

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-four

_"Swim in the smoke  
the hero will drown  
intoxicating beauty tears everything down."  
_**-Story of the Year, And the Hero Will Drown**

"Harry! Oh..." Hermione looked at Snape.

"Sorry Potter, forgot to tell you she was safe." Snape was in an unconcerned manner and went back to the potion.

"Oh yeah, and when did you plan on telling me, _Snape_?"

Snape looked between Dumbledore, who gave a large yawn, and Harry for a few moments, then Harry added angrily, "The Pensieve, remember?"

Snape stiffened, "And you told him this?" He spat at Dumbledore.

"No, Severus, I did not. You remember Harry's... fifth year, I'm sure. The Pensieve does explain it all. Mr. Potter barged into my private quarters demanding of me an... explanation. And the rest is downhill, I'm afraid." He paused twice to yawn, his body slightly swaying.

"Hermione," Harry said earnestly, "I'm your best friend, you could've told me."

Before she could respond, Snape interjected, "You really think she could, Potter? Even though you don't like to think so, there are things that are better off unknown to you."

"I think you kids can take it from here. I am going back to bed." Dumbledore said, his eyes glazed. Hermione did not fail to notice this, but snapped out of her trance when Harry spoke again.

"How is this better off without me knowing?" Harry demanded.

"The Dark Lord, Potter, think." Snape growled.

"What about him?"

Snape rounded on him, "I am _missing,_ Potter. You think if he knows your involved he's just going to sit around and do nothing? You think that with you knowing about me you don't have a double target on your head?"

"He's quite right, you know, Potter." A voice said, stepping from a corner.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out, folding an Invisibility Cloak around his arm, clutching his cane-wand in the other.

"How the fuck-" Snape started, but was cut off by an abrupt spell Hermione wasn't even sure she could pronounce.

But Snape was frozen, it seemed, unable to move, speak, but eyes were burning with fury, trying to gesture to something.

"What-How did you-Dumbledore?" Harry sputtered.

"Ah yes, you know, it's amazing how well asphodel and wormwood work together. And amazing how foolish of a man it would take to turn his head for one second."

Hermione shook her head, "But Dumbledore, he can see through Invisibility Cloaks."

"He can, Miss Granger," He said silkily walking over to her slowly, deliberately, tossing the Invisibility Cloak aside, "But how foolish and old he's becoming-" he murmured the same spell he used on Snape- "don't you think?"

When Harry tried to lunge on him, he pushed him off easily with a shove of his arm, and then turned, again murmuring the deadly spell.

Hermione looked around frantically. This wasn't the Body-Bind, but what the hell was it?

Too soon, she was being put in the fire place and for a moment, thought he was going to burn them. But instead he stepped in, took Floo powder from him pocket, and shouted something, but Hermione couldn't hear him.

And she felt rather glad she didn't.


	25. In the Shadows

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-five

_"They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their save."_  
**-The Rasmus, In the Shadows**

Hermione arrived in a small room, lit only by a single candle on a table not far, but not close, from her.

The way her arm was bent under her stomach and her feet pointed towards the ground while she was lying down was, to say the least, uncomfortable.

Now she knew how Barbie felt.

She couldn't mover her head to see where the light came from exactly, but she had the feeling that she was not alone.

This did not help her steadily rising fear.

Snape arrived a minute later, no doubt harder to get him into a fireplace than herself. Harry followed shortly after, and then Mr. Malfoy himself.

He stood them all upright, and then kneeled in front of where the light came from. Hermione was right; there was someone there; observing.

"So the old fool took the potion?"

Harry gave her a frantic glance, but she was paying attention to him, rather what Voldemort had asked: _the potion?_

It clicked. Of course! Dumbledore looked so sleepy. And Malfoy had remarked to them, before he turned them to stone, how well wormwood and asphodel worked together. The Sleeping Death. Malfoy must've slipped into his chambers and drugged him. Dumbledore was too busy fighting the potion to realize Malfoy under the Invisibility Cloak in the darkest corner of the room no less. It all fit.

'_Granger, you genius, and yet, you dumb ass.'_

"Yes, my Lord-"

Yeah. Definitely Voldemort.

"-Although, he was resisting it very well. I have no doubts they'll find him in a corridor passed out. He can't last long."  
They chuckled, and Voldemort said, "Well done, Lucius. After the last incident with Miss Granger, I doubted whether you'd come through."

"Thank you, my Lord."

A chair squeaked like someone was pushing it back, and then Lucius rose. Heavy footsteps walked towards them and looked at each in an inspecting manner, almost.

"Excellent. Tie them up before we break the spell."

"Yes, master."

Whatever was about to happen, Hermione was at least glad that Snape was there. Even if he were only in a seventeen-year-old body.

They put Hermione in the center between Harry and Snape, and the last thing Hermione saw, before powder was thrown into her face again, were the red eyes of Voldemort and silvery-blonde hair.

!

Hogwarts was, literally, in a state of chaos.

Minerva McGonagall was sweeping the fifth and sixth corridors making sure there were no more stray students not in their common rooms.

Just two hours ago, approximately at four AM, Peeves the Poltergeist found Dumbledore passed out in the corridor just outside his office. And not long after, Poppy Pomfrey declared that he had had the Sleeping Death put on him.

_'Albus…'_ Minerva silently fretted. Albus would've known what to do. And here she was running around like a chicken with her head cut-off, everyone hanging on her every instruction.

Bah. She could do it on her own. She was… almost sure.

"It was Death Eater that done this..." Filch said as he went to search the Forbidden Forest, stumbling and slurring slightly.

And McGonagall agreed with him. Especially since Potter, Granger and Snape were missing and Dumbledore was under the Sleeping Death.

She had ordered all students to return to the dormitories and the Head Boy and Girl were to go around and take attendance for all four houses. Two Gryffindors and the 'mystery boy' turned up missing.

She couldn't get over it.

The teachers were running around and of course students were trying to get hold of their parents, fearing a Death Eater attack on the school.

And she'd kill the person who even told the students Dumbledore was not somewhere working his ass off to fix it.

Peeves, probably.

McGonagall turned to the stairs that led all the way to the second floor, where the teacher's lounge was. Flitwick was waiting for her and Sinistra to give the word, to close the hallways until they thought of something.

Of course she ordered ever protection spell to be placed on the school already, Hagrid was guarding the school with the centaurs and such, and now all they had to do was close the hallways, a measure that hadn't been used in over 40 years.

"Minerva, can we shut down the hallways?" Flitwick asked when she reached the teacher's lounge.

Everything must be done by Floo now. They must get the students under control, they must prevent a Death Eater attack, and they _mustmustmust_ revive Dumbledore.

The fate of the school- and the students- depended upon it.

"Go on." McGonagall said, straightening her hat and keeping her composure. God knew no one else would if Minerva McGonagall didn't.

Flitwick turned on the locking charms for the hallways from a clever system invented years ago, when Minerva was in her mid-twenties, and that was that.

He used charm after spell, spell after charm, working up an ugly sweat. McGonagall waited.

The tiny Charms Professor wiped his brow and sat back in an arm chair, "Well," he breathed, "what now?"

!


	26. World Fallin' Apart

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-six

_"Is The World Fallin' Apart__  
__Or Is It Just Breaking Down  
Is It Me Or Does It Seem Like  
It's Turned Upside down."_  
**-Bowling For Soup, World Fallin' Apart **

"Ginny, have you seen Harry?"

"No Ron, I haven't." Ginny nearly shouted over all the commotion rippling through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Fucking hell..." Ron murmured, "He's been gone since this morning. And there's still no sign of Hermione." He told her.

"Are they the only ones who are missing?"

Ron thought, "I guess so. But-"

Ginny could see a light bulb go on in his head. "That Sloan guy! He was supposed to find Hermione!"

"Do you suppose he's gone too?" She pushed back on Seamus Finnigan who was making his way to the front trying to get out of the portrait hole to go home, like so many of the others.

"Probably. But who would've done all this? Not You-Know-Who... maybe Malfoy?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. But something big must be happening if the wanted Dumbledore to be given that potion- Sleeping Death."

Their conversation stopped when the portrait swung open and people wearing Ministry of Magic robes walked in. The Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, followed them.

Ron and Ginny grinned and exchanged glances as he tried to settle everyone down.

"All of you! Quiet! You need to hear this!"

Slowly, they all quieted, and Mr. Weasley spoke.

"We don't know how the potion was slipped to Dumbledore, but Madame Pomfrey and a team of Ministry Potion experts are working on a reversal potion.

"But there isn't a reversal Potion!" Some random fifth year called out.

Arthur sighed, "That's why they are creating one."

"My daddy told me Dumbledore was invisible!" A first year girl yelled.

"Invincible, you moron." A fourth year, presumably her sister, corrected the younger girl.

"Dumbledore is... a very powerful Wizard. Which is why we hope a revival potion will be easy to make."

The crowd got noisy again and he held up his hands for silence.

"We need everyone to stay in his or her dormitories until the Ministry sees it fit to release you. The Head Boy and Girl will be around shortly to explain things more in depth. School is postponed until further notice."

This got a very positive response.

"Thank you, and please be cooperative and compliant until we have more news for you all."

He left the Common Room, but two of the Ministry people with him walked right over towards Ron and Ginny.

"Your father wants a word with you."

They followed him out of the Common Room and outside the portrait, Arthur rushed at them, his arms open for a hug.

"Ron, Ginny, listen carefully. Harry and Hermione are missing."

"We thought so." Ron said, with a slightly big head.

Arthur waved his hand, "That's not what is important: you both know the new student- Sloan?"

They nodded.

"Listen to me: That is Professor Snape. They had a Potions accident and now he shrunk about twenty years in age."

"_Snape_?" Ron asked, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

Ginny almost smiled. She had suspected as much.

"You mustn't tell a soul, either of you. Don't even talk about it to each other."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ron, we need as few people knowing as possible. We know that Voldemort knows and that's why he took Hermione. We think that they suspect she has secrets about him. That's why she was taken a few night's ago. And then when Lucius saw 'Sloan' he knew it was Snape, from school. And now Harry knows. We have reason to believe that Harry and Snape are in very big trouble and Hermione is caught in the middle."

"What reasons?" Ginny asked.

Arthur shook his head, "That's not important. What is important is that we need to get them out of... well, wherever they are."

"How do you plan to do that?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure. But we're going to need the help of you two, much to the dislike of your mother. But you and Luna Lovegood, and Neville all faced Death Eaters your fifth year, and we're going to need that again."

"But... you have to find them first." Ginny said.

"Of course, of course and when we do, we'll come and get you alright, kids?"

"Alright, Dad..."

He smiled and hugged them once more. "Now, get back in there and remember- not a word about Sloan."

They were escorted back and then were bombarded with questions from their peers.

"He just wanted to check on us..." Ginny was saying.

After things mellowed out, they settled in a corner and began whispering.

A scream. A tortured, _agonized_, quite-obviously-in-pain scream woke Hermione up, God knows how many hours later.

Snape's scream. It was his tortured, agonized, in-pain scream woke her up.

And what an awful sound to wake up to.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort hissed again, and laughed and Snape writhed in pain and screamed his voice hoarse.

When he let the spell fall Snape panted and fell limp on the floor, eyes shut tight, probably in embarrassment.

Hermione grunted and struggled against her bonds, wanting to run down there and save him.

Voldemort looked up and saw her, then gave a Chesire Cat smile with fangs and crouched down next to Snape. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to his mouth.

His words made her shiver.

"Think about what I said." He dropped Snape's head and left the room.

"Severus!" Hermione called, tears gathering in her eyes for no specific reason.

He didn't answer.

Hermione looked over at Harry. He looked as if he'd been awake for long enough. Did she sleep through something?

"Harry, what did Voldemort say?"

Harry looked at her, but didn't answer either.

"Damn it, Harry, tell me!" She looked from Harry to Snape, "Severus!"

He still didn't answer.

Hermione struggled more, pulling on the magical ropes for about a minute until she gave up.

"Severus, enough; get UP. We have to try and get out of here!"

He rolled over to face her, showing her a long, bloody cut down the length of the right side of his face.

Hermione gasped, "Oh… Severus…"

"No… you're right." Snape tried to pull himself up without hands and ended up falling.

"Severus, you can do it. I know you can. Just… get on you knees first."

He tried again, but fell before he got there.

"Hermione, my bones are… I'm too weak… the Crucio…"

She rested her head against the stone wall, feeling helpless, and sighing.

Was this it, then?


	27. I Need You Tonight

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-Seven

_"Your love's coming to me  
like a wolf howling at the moon  
but that just doesn't do me  
if I can't get you soon."_  
**-ZZ Top, I Need You Tonight**

"Severus you have to do this. I know you can. I need you, Severus, I need you to help me and yourself."

Harry looked suspiciously between the two, "Am I missing something?"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione dismissed him, "Please, Severus."

Groaning, he slowly picked a leg up to kneel on one leg. He slowly, slowly stood and swayed around a few seconds before standing up straight.

"Yes! I knew you could now, listen, I have a plan. See that torch over there?" She gestured to one of the torches attached to the wall by two metal strips across the wood.

"Yeah."

"The metal attaching it to the wall is loose on one side. If you can lift your hands a certain way behind your back, you can get the ropes underneath and untie your hands so you can untie me-Us." She corrected with a quick, apologetic look at Harry.

Snape looked at the torch, "Pardon me, but don't you think that's a little close to the fire?"

Hermione shrugged, "If you catch on fire it will burn through the ropes anyway, and when we get back to Hogwarts, Pomfrey can heal the burn for you. Can we try and stay positive though?"

He raised his eyebrow, but started walking over to the torch. He inspected it carefully a few times before turning around and raising his arms to try and reach the loose strip of metal.

"You'll have to direct me." He said.

"Which directions? Yours or mine?"

He sighed, "It doesn't matter; mine."

"Okay. Well, you have to raise your arms higher."

With a breath, he raised them higher, getting closer to the flames.

"Quick, okay?" He hissed, straining to keep his arms high.

"To your right." Hermione said, hoping she had her directions right.

Good; he got closer.

"Lower your arm a little... more to the right... STOP!" Hermione called just as his hands almost met contact with the flames.

He gritted his teeth.

"Okay... a little lower, you're right next to it, Severus..."

Finally, he felt the metal snag the rope. He eased it on, his arms aching from the awkward angle, and then began pulling. Yes, it was coming loose; he felt it.

Hermione grinned, proud of her plan.

His arms fell limp at his sides and he had to cradle them to get them to move.

"Hurry..." Hermione said urgently.

Snape rushed over and untied her arms, and caught her at the waist before she fell. She grinned, "That was wonderful."

"You're more wonderful. That was genius." He retorted with a smirk.

"Well, I learned from the best." She bragged and then giggled as he bent to kiss her.

"HELLO?" Harry called, astonished and no doubt irritated.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, sorry, Harry!" She rushed over and untied him.

"You've got major explaining to do when we get back to Hogwarts."

"She has nothing to explain she doesn't wish to, Potter." Snape said angrily, defensively.

She sighed, "Shut up both of you and let's get the hell out of here."

"Wait a minute-" Neville said for the sixteenth time, "-You mean that _Sloan_ guy... is _Snape_?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "_Yes_, Neville."

"I'm not surprised, really. I actually knew." Luna Lovegood said from over her "Quibbler."

"Right." Ron said, not regarding what she said, "All my dad was to tell you guys because we fought all those Death Eaters two years ago."

"And you guys can't tell anyone. Not a soul."

Neville shrugged, "We won't..."

As Ron and Ginny walked away, they heard Neville saying something about always being scared of 'Sloan'.

"I don't think they're going to help at all." Ginny said decisively.

"Well," Ron said plopping on the couch, "They did help us back then."

"'Back then.'" Ginny pointed out, crossing her arms and also one leg over the other, "I just don't think it was smart. They're bound to tell someone. They just are."

"Don't go Trelawney on me, now, Gin..."

"Shut up. You remember a few years ago, when you were in third year, I was in my second, Sirius black. Neville was basically the one to leave something lying around to let a supposed "killer" on the loose."

"Your point?"

"Neville can't keep his mouth shut," Ginny said simply, "And you know how Luna is."

Ron shook his head, "When did you grow up?"

Ginny laughed.

The Grandfather clock struck midnight, letting everyone know it was now the next day. One of the Prefects started ordering everyone to go to bed.

Scarlet sleeping bags appeared everywhere in place of furniture, dropping Ron and Ginny to the floor.

"Stupid Prefects…" Ron muttered, grabbing and climbing into a sleeping bag.

"THEY'RE WHAT?"

Voldemort stormed down the dungeons cursing everyone who walked within ten feet of him all the way to the dungeons where he was keeping Snape, Potter, and that little brat.

Lucius followed, knowing Voldemort would have his balls for breakfast.

Voldemort pushed the door open just as the bitch shouted "HOGWARTS" and then waved at him and blew a kiss.

_Stupid bitch._

Voldemort screamed at the top of his rotting lungs.


	28. A Perfect Sonnet

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-Eight

_"But I believe that lovers should be tied together and__  
__Thrown into the ocean in the worst of weather  
and left there to drown  
Left there to drown in their innocence."_  
**-Bright Eyes, A Perfect Sonnet**

"We have to find Dumbledore." Snape said the second he got out of the fire.

Hermione brushed herself off, "I don't know..." She trailed off.

Harry shook his head. "I have to find Ron."

"Fine, go." Snape said, taking off.

Hermione looked at Snape's back, and then at Harry.

"You coming?" He asked.

She looked again at Snape, and then turned, "I'm sorry, Harry, I have to go... Tell Ron I'm back, okay?"

After giving him a quick hug, she ran after him, feeling terrible. Sure, Snape was her... was... well, she didn't even know. But Harry and Ron were also her best friends. She hadn't even seen Ron in... it seemed like forever...

"Severus! Wait!" She said, catching up. "Severus, we need to slow down."

"Why?"

She grabbed his arms, "We've been going for a week, literally, and we've been through hell. Dumbledore is going to be useless."

"Useless? Are we speaking of the same wizard?"

"Sev-"

"Now," he said, walking again, "He's either in the Teacher's Lounge or the Hospital Wing..."

The closest room was the Hospital Wing, and they found him. Or rather, Madame Pomfrey found them.

"Good Heavens, Severus! Granger!" She rushed over, "Beds, both of you."

"We're fine Poppy." Severus said shortly, "We need to speak with Dumbledore."

Her face fell quickly, "Severus, he's under the influence of the Sleeping Death."

"What?" He asked, leaning forward.

Pomfrey unveiled one of the beds to reveal Dumbledore lying down, looking almost dead.

Severus looked back to Hermione, "He... how did you know?"

"Well, you were too busy arguing with Harry to realize it."

He looked back.

With a turn of his heel, he spun and swept out of the room.

Hermione sighed, and followed him, feeling tired to her bones. They _needed_ to stop. They'd been going for _days_.

"Severus..."

"We have to research, we have to find a reversal potion."

"You can't be serious, we can't even find a potion for you, how are we supposed to find this?" Hermione moaned.

"We-"

"Stop. Just-just stop." She said forcefully, wanting to collapse.

She felt like crying and screaming and sleeping. And she was really freaking hungry.

Without thinking, or even caring, she fell into his chest, putting her weight on him, resting.

After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I'm tired too, but..."

"No 'buts'. We need to stop. Can't we sleep for an hour? Come on..."

She grabbed his hand and they trudged up to the Head Girl room, only because it was closest.

Hermione muttered the password to her room and then led him straight to the bed. She laid down first and he followed suit, somewhat apprehensively.

Feeling strangely brave, she pulled him close; close enough to hear his breath, his heart.

And his breath was very uncontrolled, and his heart was beating a thousand times per second. Moreover, he didn't have a bloody clue in burning hell why.

"Severus, you can't always be the hero." She said, nuzzling her head into his chest. Though they were dirty and starved, they were oh-so tired and frankly didn't give a damn.

_'Besides_,' Hermione thought, '_he still smells amazing.'_

Snape pressed his cheek against her head and breathed in her hair and then sighed. "I know."

"No really..." Hermione insisted sleepily, "You always try and... you need to slow down... you know?"

"Mmhmm..." Snape agreed in a non-committal murmur.

Hermione breathed in again, not remember a single time when she'd been more comfortable...

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but we have some business to attend to."

McGonagall's voice said sternly, stiffly and Hermione opened her eyes.

To her horror, she was still in bed, and the alarm clock on the nightstand read three in the afternoon. But the real horror was, she was still wrapped up in Snape's arms.

He wasn't even awake, proving more exhausted then she.

She shook him awake and sat up, "I can explain-"

"I'll deal with _that_ later," McGonagall said shortly, but giving them both an evil glare, "We're having a bigger problem."

Snape yawned, "Which is?"

"The students are escaping through the windows and such of the school, fearing a Death Eater attack. We have to get them back in fast."

"Escaping?" Hermione got up and tried to flatten her hair.

"We need to put the whole school on lock-down. No one gets in, no one gets out. I need both your help, so let's go."

They both rushed after McGonagall, giving each other concerned looks.

Another long day was no doubt in store for the odd couple.


	29. Help Me Sing

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Twenty-Nine

_"When I thought it was me who's having a rough time,  
I don't feel bad when I see you  
Everybody goes down once in a while,  
gives everything to the devils inside you  
I got just open your mouth  
And let the words come out  
And say goodbye to the devils inside you  
I got myself in this mess cause I love you  
I ain't gonna give it up cause I love you so."  
_**The Rasmus, Help Me Sing**

"How exactly are they escaping?" Hermione questioned, tying her hair back and rubbing her eyes quickly.

"Levitation, breaking windows, floating down to safety. It's not difficult magic, Miss Granger." McGonagall replied snappishly.

Hermione bit back a response and continued the near-jog to wherever they were being led.

"What are we to do, Minerva?" Snape asked calmly.

She looked at him sharply and looked back, "Catch them."

"What? Like cattle?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"Can't we just try talking with the students?" Snape suggested with his eyebrow arched.

McGonagall nearly collapsed with exhaustion and rounded on Snape.

"Whatever the _fuck_ you want, _Severus_. Just get them the FUCK back here."

Hermione nearly dropped to the ground this time, and didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or be absolutely appalled.

Snape put a comforting hand on the Transfiguration professor's shoulder, "Minerva, it's-"

"Severus, I'm starting to slip. There is a reason why _Albus_ is the Headmaster," she said exasperatedly, "I can handle it-"

"I know you can. You just need rest, Minerva." He put his other hand on her shoulder.

Not that Hermione wasn't heart-warmed by his comforting ways, but she wished he would back off from her.

_God_. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was jealous of a nearly seventy year old woman.

"All right, Professor, you go to the Hospital Wing. Severus- let's go."

She started walking and waited to hear Snape's steps behind her. After ten feet, she turned around expectantly.

A flash passed over Snape's eyes, and he turned back to McGonagall. "She's right, go rest, Minerva."

Snape departed with Hermione.

After they turned a few corners, he murmured silkily, "Did I detect jealousy, Miss Granger?"

"Jealous? Please, Severus. She's too old for you anyway. She could be your mother or something."

Unexpectedly, he laced his fingers with hers and pushed her with nothing seemingly but his aura into the wall. He was barely an inch from her when he whispered, voice heavy with passion, "Mm, but I'm old enough to be your father."

She bit her lip, trying to calm down, getting rushes through her body like she'd never felt before. "Well, yeah, but-but that's different."

Looking up at him through her lashes, she gave a devilish grin.

Returning her grin with a smirk, he pressed his lips to hers, curling his free hand around her waist. In response, she wrapped her hands around his neck, leaving his other hand to grab her waist fully.

After they finished wrestling each others mouths, he broke to pant in her ear, "Besides, _darling_ Hermione, the only person I'm interested in is right here."

"Ah, am I looking at him?" She grinned and hurried off, so she had a head start anyways.

"Hey-"

He caught up to her and muttered something.

She laughed, even though she didn't hear but they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Warthog." Hermione said, still giggly.

She opened, trembling, and muttering about Death Eaters.

They entered the Gryffindor Common Room, which was a complete mess, just as Neville was trying push himself out the window, but appeared stuck, and thus, everyone was shouting and pushing him.

"Stop this idiocy NOW." Everyone stopped when they heard Snape.

"You can't tell us what to do, you're not a teacher." Someone yelled. A chorus of "yeah's" followed.

"And you're a Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes darted to Harry, in warning. He nodded, rolling his emeralds.

"I know. I also know something you all don't know."

They scoffed and laughed, but Neville shouted from the other side of the window, "What?"

"The Death Eaters are already here." A ripple of fear spread through the crowd and they all whispered and fretted.

"However," Snape called, "They cannot enter the Common Rooms. The teachers have charmed the rooms so no evil can enter."

"You can't do that!" A snobbish Seventh year called.

"Yes, you can. However, if you have doubts, we can let you stand watch as the Death Eaters try and break in."

He shrunk back and stayed quiet.

Snape continued, "We need to get everyone back in. You all must stay in here, quiet, no more Floo, no... desperate window attempts. Got it?"

No one answered but they all seemed to "get it."

"All right, we have to spread the word. Remember what I said. Don't panic; keep calm. Etcetera..."

Snape left and Hermione followed, not remembering until she left she forgot to see Ron.

_Later._ She told herself.

"That was brilliant, Severus." She said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you, but now we have to do that three more times."

Hermione perked up, "I'll do Hufflepuff."

Snape snorted, "Of course. No, it's fine. I'll do Slytherin and meet you at Ravenclaw. The password to Hufflepuff is piranha."

They parted and Hermione continued to Hufflepuff.

Maybe it was a mistake to send Snape to Slytherin... She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Then again, it was his own house.

Nevertheless, she turned the corridors to the Hufflepuff statue.

Hermione had been waiting outside the Ravenclaw portrait for nearly half an hour. She was sweating cold she was so nervous.

She kept telling herself he would show up. Any minute. Slytherins were tricky and didn't want to be tricked. It would take... longer.

Sliding down against the wall, she groaned. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Should I go down there? No, but I don't know the password... Why didn't he tell me? Oh... Severus... Fucking _hell_... Okay... just... five more minutes. Only five."

Hermione sat there a few seconds.

"Well, maybe four."

After only a minute and a half, she got up and sprinted for the Slytherin Common Room.

When she got there, she nearly pissed herself.


	30. Truly

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty

_"So truly, if there's light then I want to see it __  
__Now that I know what I am looking for  
Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it  
Here in this world is where I want to be  
'Cause I can't cry anymore."  
_**-Delerium, Truly**

"Ah, Miss Granger, I perceived you would be joining us shortly. Come in, come in." Lucius Malfoy said with a very smug smirk and gestured to the entrance to the Common Room.

Hermione had a feeling she would be going whether she wanted to or not. Feeling nauseous but brave, she sprinted.

She ran, making as fast as she could for the end of the hallway so she could get out from sight.

'_Why isn't he stopping me? What-?'_

He waited until she was just about to turn the corner when he murmured the incantation to tie magical ropes around her arms and started slowly pulling her back towards him.

She saw a nerdy looking man, tall with thick glasses and a white lab coat, just before she was dragged out of his sight, and she screamed, "Help me! Please!"

"Oh, you surely didn't think it would be that easy did, you Granger?" He crooned with an edge to his voice.

She fought the tears of helplessness and bit her lip until it bled into her mouth. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. It was Lucius fucking Malfoy for Christ's sake.

He said the password loud and proud, '_Morsmordre_,' and then pushed her in.

"Severus!" She screeched as her eyes fell upon a mass of Death Eaters, many recognizable and with their parents, and a few noble Slytherins were tied up in the corner.

Snape was tied up, bloody, and sweaty, sitting in one of the random chairs of the Common Room.

"Oh why not, go join your precious fuck buddy."

Lucius thrust her down to Severus' knees, and he croaked, "Hermione.."

"It's alright, let's just sit here, okay?"

He closed his eyes, "We have to do something; we have to get out."

"Well, do you know what they're planning?"

"No."

Hermione sighed, "Okay, tell me what happened."

Snape rested his head against the back of the chair and frowned, "I got here; Lucius beat the shit out of me; tied me up; put me in a chair. Simple enough?"

She winced; it was hard to offer comfort with your hands behind your back. She wanted to reach out to him and maybe put her hand on his knee or his face, but that was not happening.

"Severus..." She couldn't even think of anything to say.

They were stuck. They couldn't secretly plan anything with Death Eaters running around. They couldn't just waltz out of here and not expect anything to happen. What else could they do?

Hermione sighed quietly again, so Snape wouldn't hear. If he heard her hopeless, he would try and do something, and he didn't look fit to be trying anything.

He shifted slightly, and sat forward until he was close to her ear, "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I...I love you." He whispered.

Hermione's tears finally couldn't keep behind her eyelids.

"Severus, don't be giving up yet. We're going to get out fine."

He rested his head on her shoulder.

They sat there, heads pressing together, sweaty and (Hermione) crying, bruised and sore, depressed and hopeless in silence. Their scents mingled and created an aura around their hurt bodies, making this whole thing some sort of sad eulogy.

However, their "aura" was cut with a knife when Lucius Malfoy grabbed Severus by his hair and lifted him, knocking Hermione back onto the ground.

"Severus, the Dark Lord would love to have a word with you."

"No!"

"_Silencio_!" Lucius spat at her, then grinned.

Tears flooded from her eyes like a river and she fought to get up to fight him... without arms.

"Sit down, you Mudblood." He threw her into the now-free chair and carried Snape back into one of the Boys' dorms.

Hermione sat there, thinking rapidly of something to do. Now she had no arms and no voice. What the hell was she supposed to do? Sit here and let them kill Snape?

Hermione welled with anger.

She must have read something that told her how to break the Silencing Spell. Or even the un-binding charm.

"What're you doing over here?" A Death Eater picked her up and threw her next to the Slytherins.

Maybe she could communicate with some of them somehow to get them all free. She sat up against the wall and looked at them.

"You tied up too? Doesn't look like you can move your arms."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked... at Crabbe? And Goyle, right next to him, tied up as well.

She tried to express her question on her face, not being able to use her voice.

"Yeah, expected us to be in line to get the Dark Mark on arms? Not likely, I can tell you. See, we used to be just friends with Draco, then he got a little worse than laughing at Mudbloods-"

"No offense." Goyle interjected.

"-Right, and playing pranks. During 5th year, he started trying to make us start pledging to the Dark Side. So we've been playing along, but we're not really into that kind of stuff."

"Exactly." Goyle said putting his head back against the wall.

Hermione continued to stare at them with a clearly shocked look on her face. Her mouth twitched.

Did she hear them right?

"So, you're pretty smart, how do you want to get out of here?"

She tried to show she couldn't either.

"Oh, you've got the Silencing Spell on you, haven't you?" Goyle said knowingly.

"Rotten luck. You were probably our only chance." Crabbe said sadly.

Some sixth year rolled her eyes, "No she's not. You guys never pay attention to me."

"What do you want, Gina?"

She scooted up next to Hermione and smiled, "I'm Gina, Gregory's sister. Unfortunately, _I_ got all the brains in the Goyle line."

She giggled when Goyle told her to shut up.

Hermione looked over the younger girl well. She was certainly more attractive then her brother, too. She had bright eyes, like her brother though. As far as that, there was no resemblance.

"So, Silencing Spell, right?"

With a quick nod, Gina smiled.

"_Etwassagen_!"

Hermione started coughing instantly and after the fit calmed down, she asked, "How did you do that without a wand?"

"We can all do certain types of magic, normally just a certain spell, without our wands. I don't know why it works that way, but it does."

It took everything Hermione had not to feel jealous. Now was not the time.

"We have to try and get a hold of a wand and free all of us at the same time. Where are everyone's wands?"

Gina gestured to the top of the fireplace, on the black marble mantle, "Up there."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do..."


	31. This is How it Goes

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-One

_"So I hold my breath till my heart explodes,__  
__Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes!  
You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul,  
Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes!  
Take a look at, what we've become, nothing more than silhouettes of  
A pretty family on postcard picture perfect, I don't want it!"  
_**-Billy Talent, This is How It Goes**

Riley Schmidt had been a very quiet kid, smart; he was a Slytherin, after all. He was clever, sarcastic, and was very good at transfiguration. And he had probably the biggest secret in Hogwarts.

He was a Muggle-born.

True, a Slytherin Muggle-born. If any of the other Slytherins knew, he'd be dead.

But that's not why every started edging toward him. Crabbe and Goyle had told that Head Girl of Gryffindor that he was very good at making copies of people.

All it took was concentration and he could get out of school for the whole day.

"Hey Riley, I'm Hermione."

"I know." He said casually.

She smiled, "We need your help."

A couple of the Death Eater began to notice something very funny. All the captives began to get very quiet. They were all just sitting there. Staring into space.

"Think we should do something?" One Death Eater muttered to another.

"No, no reason to bother the Dark Lord, they're probably just scared shit-less now."

They laughed heartily and carried on.

Riley finally finished duplicating everyone except himself. He'd broken out in sweat and his body was weak from all the magic he'd done. At least thirty Slytherins and Hermione.

One more. Just one more, he told himself.

He thought hard and tried to separate his body into two different bodies.

_Come on..._

Finally, another body detached itself from him, and sat down next to the others. He ran for his life.

"Well, Severus, you're in a fix, aren't you? You look as young as the day you came to me." Voldemort chuckled.

Snape glared, not able to speak on account of a Silencing Spell.

"No matter. I don't really care how old you are. You betrayed me."

Voldemort stood in front of a fireplace and crossed his arms against his chest.

It was silent like that for a while, Voldemort staring into the fire, Snape hoping to every god of every religion that Hermione had a plan.

Finally, Voldemort turned around.

"Do you know how long I've waited to kill you?"

There was an eerie, eerie silence, where Snape stared right back into Voldemort's burning eyes.

He finally grinned, "Mind you, I've never wanted to kill you as bad as Potter, which I will as soon as we find a way to break into the Gryffindor Common Room."

Voldemort snapped his fingers, "Speak to me, Severus."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? You want me to grovel at your feet and beg for your forgiveness and pledge my allegiance like Wormtail over there?" Snape spat at Voldemort.

Wormtail hissed and cowered in the corner. Snape sneered at him, and looked back to Voldemort.

Voldemort was glaring, "That would be nice, but I think I'd get _so_ much more pleasure out of killing you."

"Pettigrew, my wand."

The rat-man limped over and handed the wand over to Voldemort and then scurried back to the corner.

Voldemort had a cold smile back on his face as he twirled the wand in his hand.

He started to circle around Snape's chair, saying, "I'm trying to decided what angle would be best for me... hmm..."

When Voldemort couldn't see his face, he let his panic show.

This could most definitely be it.

_Oh God, Hermione...__  
_  
"I think I want to see your face as you die. Ha ha." He drew out an evil laugh and pointed his wand directly between Snape's eyes."

"This will teach you to be unfaithful, Severus. Goodbye."

Snape swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to take his fear with it.

He was hopeless. Bloody fucking hopeless.

Hermione hurried, passing everyone's wands out by type. When finally she had her own, she whispered, "Okay, when I give the word, go out and hurl curses at everyone you see. Try not to hit any of us, we need all the help we can."

She took a deep breath.

_This is for you, Severus._ She sent to the skies silently.

"Let's go."

!


	32. Everything Will Be Alright

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Two

_"I believe in you and me__  
__I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it right  
And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright."_  
**-The Killers, Everything Will Be All right**

Light.

All it took was one second and light filled every dusty, dank corner of the Slytherin Common room. Light from all different kinds of incantations. Curses, spells, hexes. Maybe hitting someone or maybe not. It was so bright, no one could really tell.

People were screaming, crying out, falling beside Hermione, who led the group.

She was hit, barely, by a spell that had produced a thousand tiny knives, which grazed the left side of her body from her shoulders up. She winced as one nearly hit her eye.

Over and over again, they fired, until finally the whole room grew silent and everyone lowered their wands.

Hermione looked around, seeing that only a few of the Slytherins had been hit and two of them were dead.

But what mattered most, to Hermione anyway, was that all the guarding Death Eaters lay on the floor, unmoving.

She couldn't believe it. She let out a breath of relief, and smiled.

"Gina!" Goyle and Crabbe leaned down to her, Crabbe bleeding heavily in his arm and Goyle apparently unharmed.

Hermione rushed over, "What happened to her?"

"She was hit with something; I saw it. It was a bright blue."

Brain racing with possibilities, she thought of every spell she had ever learned, but nothing was coming to her. Besides, Severus was up there...

"I...I don't know... Try, um, well, the Hospital Wing should be open, maybe Madame Pomfrey is there. All the Death Eaters were here anyway. Try taking all the injured there and then I'll meet you there shortly."

"What? What are you going to do?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I have to go get someone." She turned towards the room Voldemort was in.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing? You-Know-Who's in there."

She turned again, "I know."

Leaving before they could stop her, she rushed up the stairs, her stomach churning.

Unaware that Wormtail had even left the room, he came bursting in, interrupting Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra._

"Master! All the Death Eaters are down and the captives are gone!" He wheezed and gasped for breath.

"WHAT?"

Voldemort barreled out of the room, pushing Wormtail to the ground.

"Imperio!"

Snape tried to spin around, recognizing the voice, but couldn't.

"Sit." Hermione told Wormtail, and he sat in the corner obediently.

She ran over and began untying his bonds as quickly as she could. When they were undone she quickly buried her head in his chest, crawling into his lap, not minding the sweat, and he wrapped his arms around her urgently. She was crying.

"I love you too. I love you so much." She was whispering.

He kept kissing her head. "We're not letting it end here."

Grabbing her face, he pressed his forehead to hers, "Just like you told me." He kissed her, "Okay?" He kissed her again.

They stood together and held onto each other furiously.

Snape was looking around, looking for a plan. Hermione just clung to him, emotionally exhausted.

All too soon, Voldemort stormed back into the room, holding Riley by the collar and when he saw Hermione, he screamed in rage.

"You little BITCH! What the fuck are you doing here? How did you-"

She grabbed her wand and tried a spell, "Silencio!"

It didn't work.

He laughed heartily, "Oh, you thought you could do a spell on me? Ha."

While his laugher continued, he threw Riley to the ground.

"I assume you helped her, you little brat. You're a disgrace to the Slytherin House and you know it. Mudblood."

"Riley!" Hermione called out, but he was already thinking along the same lines as she was.

After only a few seconds, there were fifteen of Riley and each of them scrambling around the room.

"Severus, do you have a plan yet?"

Voldemort was occupied trying to kill Riley, waiting for the one that was actually him.

"Thinking. Mr. Schmidt, do what you did for Hermione and myself."

A couple seconds later, Hermione saw multiple Severus' and she didn't know which was the real him. Then again, she didn't even know if she was _herself_.

"Hermione," Several Severus' said simultaneously, "Get down!"

All of the Hermione's ducked and when she was flat against the ground, Voldemort looked up.

There was only one meager second where their eyes locked and then Severus shouted a powerful spell that seemed to stop the room and everything moved slowly.

The words flowed out of his slowly, and it hit Voldemort in a pure white bubbles. At least it seemed slow. Watching it was insane.

His body started to transform into bubbles as they watched and then he flew out the window, yelling at them in rage, but the only thing that came out of his mouth were tiny soapsuds that floated to Severus' face and they popped on his nose and cheeks.

Hermione stood, body shaking in shock.

"Severus, which one is the real you?"

"Me." They all said at once.

"Oh, I don't care." She rushed up and hugged one of him, as all the rest of her did, mimicking all of their moves.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Riley finally came-to a few minutes later. He sat up and saw the Hermiones and Snapes hugging. He rubbed his head, "Where's You-Know-Who?"

"I'm not sure. I turned him into bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Riley asked with sneer of disgust.

Snape nodded, "It's a very powerful, Mr. Schmidt. Only very, very advanced Wizards can reverse it and they typically have to be full of goodness."

"What?"

"Bubbles are purity, cleanliness."

Riley stared at him for another minute, "_Bubbles?_"

At that moment, all the Rileys were disappearing into thin air, and Severus and Hermione knew that they were next.

He stood and dusted himself off. "You're not going to tell anyone I'm... Muggle-born, are you?"

"I've known."

"What? How?"

Snape sighed, "There was a potions incident. I'm your Professor, Professor Snape."

Riley looked shocked for only a minute. "I knew you reminded me of him."

"Why, thank you." Snape said sarcastically.

At that moment, all the Snapes began to disappear and all the Hermiones. It turned out, as chance would have it, the original pair was already hugging each other.

"Wait a minute... if you're Snape, then you're her... her teacher and you're... hugging?"

"I expect you not to say a word, Mr. Schmidt, or else I might let slip in class your lineage."

Riley shrugged, "Fine. My lips are sealed if yours are bolted together."

Snape's lips curled, "We should take care of the Death Eaters."

They left the room and started moving all the bodies into the corner.

"We should probably find McGonagall and... fill her in on the current events."

Hermione laughed. She didn't know why, but she broke into several fits of laugher and Snape joined her with his own rich chuckle.

Riley shook his head, "You're both mad..."


	33. On the Bound

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Three

_"You're all I need - and maybe some faith would do me good."  
_**-Fiona Apple, On the Bound**

The next several hours were spent talking to McGonagall, Ministry Officials, freeing all the children from their Common Room, and sending Wormtail to a Psych Ward in Mongo's.

Severus and Hermione were, of course, tired beyond belief.

The Minister of Magic wanted to award them with a trophy for "sustaining the Dark Lord under chaotic circumstances." However, they didn't really care.

They wanted to sleep away the rest of their lives, in each other's arms, not battling, not caring about anyone else ever again.

But life always gets in the way.

Whenever they went to leave, some one wanted a potion made, or they wanted a word.

Hermione was very patient, like the eye of the storm. Snape, however, was getting frustrated, grumpy, and annoyed with everyone confronting about his "physical mishap."

Finally, McGonagall stepped in, "Oh bugger off, you imbeciles. Let these poor people get some rest. They just turned the Dark Lord into _bubbles_ for Merlin's sake."

Everyone- students, reporters, Ministry people, teachers- shut up and dispersed, looking for others to bother.

Snape nodded courteously to Minerva and grabbed Hermione's hand to lead them both to a bed.

"It's funny" Hermione said after they'd settled in his bed and curled up, "It seems we're always wanting to sleep and yet we never get any rest."

Snape sighed, "It was a very trying day, you know."

She smiled, "Yeah, I know."

They sat there for a while with their eyes closed.

Hermione opened them and spoke again, "Do you think they are going to find Voldemort"

"Not sure." He said groggily, "Probably when a Wizard out-smarts the spell and turns him back."

"Who said it'll be a Wizard? Why not a clever Witch"

"Forgive me, or a Witch."

Hermione smiled contently and closed her eyes again. But another thought came to her head.

"Are we ever getting around to changing you back?"

Snape had a rousing thought, but decided not to say it. "I suppose. After we sleep for days."

He yawned and adjusted his position slightly.

"What do you think McGonagall is going to do when she gets around to talking to us."

"Do about what?"

"She saw us in bed together. Do you think she thinks..."

That they were having wild, taboo sex in the dark corners of Hogwarts every chance they got? Probably. Severus smiled.

Some part of him secretly wished that.

But in the end, he shook his head, "Minerva and myself go way back. If I ask her not to say anything, as long as there are good reasons, she will keep her mouth shut. Although she won't be too happy about it."

Hermione tilted her head, "And... do you have good reasons"

"Oh, I can think of a few."

She looked up at him and grinned.

He kissed her and they closed their eyes again.

"What"

"Hermione! Sorry, let's just... let's go to sleep now okay" Snape suggested, not trying to sound snappy.

She shrunk but nodded, "Okay."

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

!

Hermione woke, surprisingly, to sunlight beaming onto her eyelids. Although, she supposed it was spring.

Severus' arms were still wrapped around her and she felt a glow of contentment.

Contentment. Contentment she knew would never last.

She moved a fraction of an inch and he stirred also, opening his eyes and then closing them.

"Is it morning already?"

Hermione turned over, "Afternoon."

11:48.

They laid there for several more minutes before he sat up, letting go of her to stumble to the bathroom.

Hermione yawned and adjusted her pillow. Getting up meant leaving the warm bed, the bed they were safe in- for now.

As soon as they left, they'd be swamped with work again, more interviews, more cleaning up, more healing, moremore_more._

Snape came back in and leaned against the wall. "If I get back in I won't want to move."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, batting her lashes subtly.

He considered and then smirked, falling into the bed again to tumble in the sheets with her for as many hours as they could get away with.

Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville were sent to fetch Snape and Hermione from their room.

They were scared to go in. God only knew what they were doing.

From what they'd been told, they were going to go find Voldemort.

It turned out; Ron was missing from the school.


	34. Lunacy Fringe

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Four

_"Wake up__  
__My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are. _

_Do you know how long I've waited?  
To look up from below,  
Just to find someone like you"  
_**-The Used, Lunacy Fringe**

An hour later, after Severus and Hermione had showered, dressed, and put on their armor for the day, they found themselves in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall occupying his chair and giving instructions to all eight of them.

"You lot are the only ones I can trust enough to retrieve Mr. Weasley from... wherever he may be."

Hermione had a sour taste in her mouth, though she just brushed her teeth. She didn't like the grave look on McGonagall's face.

"What do you think happened to him" Ginny asked with her eyebrows pulled together tightly to go perfectly well with her frown.

Minerva looked at her sadly, "We can only speculate, Ginny."

Snape, instead, spoke for her, "He either: a) got taken captive, or b) chose to go after the Dark Lord himself."

Hermione was piecing this together faster than everyone else, but she was only a step ahead of Ginny. Hermione's eyes pricked with tears.

"Well, why would he go looking for him by himself?" Ginny asked.

Gina, surprisingly, spoke what was on Hermione's mind, "The bubbles. Well, Voldemort, I mean. The spell can only be broken by a"

"-Good wizard." Harry finished, staring at the marble floor.

Snape had been watching Hermione's face and knew she already knew. He had guessed that the second McGonagall had told him Weasley was missing.

Tears were now rolling down her face in sadness. It could've been her fault Ron was going after Voldemort. She'd been avoiding him. Subconsciously on purpose. And he hated Snape, she knew.

That was it.

Severus stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her innocently. For comfort. But he didn't want anyone to notice.

She understood, but was not too happy about it.

McGonagall sighed, "Now, I need a word with these two" Severus' hand came off of her quicker than lightning, "So you all may wait outside."

They left one by one and finally Hermione sat down in the chair Neville had just been in. Snape sat in the one next to her and sighed.

"Do you know truly what happened to Weasley?"

"Truly, no. I need to take care of school and with you two and them" she motioned to the door, "it should make my job much, much easier."

Snape sneered and looked away.

"Honestly, Severus, your teenager hormones are kicking in."

"Come off it."

She sighed and looked between them.

"You know that if you were still a 35 year-old man this would be illegal..."

Hermione squinted, waiting for her expulsion or his dismissal from the school.

"However... As it is, you are 18. As is she. So there really is nothing I can do."

They looked at each other, then back at McGonagall, Hermione astounded, and Severus, only grateful. But Minerva was smiling slightly, with the twinkle that was found in Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore... Hermione jumped.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"I have a team of real Potions Professors working on that."

Severus looked back at her, "'Real Potions Professors?' Minerva, I'm hurt."

Grinning, she bid them goodbye and told them they would leave at midnight precisely.

"Wonderful..." Severus said to Hermione as they exited the office, "We get to lose more sleep."

She smiled but stopped him before she exited, "Severus..."

"What?"

She considered, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the mouth and then led him outside.

Now they had to get ready.

Harry was outside by the lake, staring at the velvet sky when he heard someone approaching. It was Hermione.

He just knew.

"Hey Harry..."

"Hey."

She sat down and looked at sky with him for a long time. There were thousands of stars visible, decorating every corner of the Hogwarts sky.

It was beautiful.

Hermione was wondering whether or not to ask what she wanted.

Finally, she decided to go ahead.

"Harry... what do you think of Severus and me"

Sighing, he laid back on the grass.

"If he makes you happy, it's none of my business. I just like to see you happy. And if it takes Snape... well, I'm all right with it."

That made her feel ten times better.

"I think Ron... I mean..."

Without letting her finish, he said flatly, "It's not your fault, Hermione."

She sighed, "I don't know... what if it is? He knows that..."

"Don't talk like that." He said fairly coldly, not sounding much like Harry anymore. Though she supposed he had reason. Their best friend was missing. Possibly evil?

Just then, Severus and Ginny Weasley walked up, and he said, "It's almost midnight. McGonagall wants to speak with us."

They got up and left, Snape grabbing her hand as Harry caught up with Ginny.

"Are you ready" He asked quietly.

"I guess."

He laughed, "Isn't that how everyone feels"

It wasn't really a question, she didn't think, so she didn't answer.

But he was right. What was McGonagall thinking? They were just going hunt Ron down and drag him back here with Voldemort in a soap container?

Hermione didn't know. All that mattered was that Severus would be there and further than that, she really didn't care.


	35. Hanging On Me

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Five

_"Heart attack, attack I follow the men of elbows  
I wanna be stolen, I wanna be stolen  
And just a minute here and just a minute there  
And when the end has come we won't be anywhere  
Ask the heart again, ask the heart again  
And when it says hello then you just leave again  
I love you anyway, I love you anyway."_  
**-Pitty Sing, Hanging On Me**

Dawn was beginning to break on the Hogwarts grounds. Stars were still there, more big and bright than at night. Hermione wondered why.

She looked around at the group with her, faces illuminated with pinkish-orange light.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I'm counting on all of you." McGonagall said finally, standing outside of Hogwarts with them.

Hermione wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tighter and leaned closer to Snape. They all had cloaks, along with other necessary equipment for a virtually useless 'journey'.

But she didn't want to argue. What was she leaving behind? Well, all her friends were here with her, not to mention Severus. All that was left were more interviews and sleepless nights.

"We must get Mr. Weasley back before it's too late. It shouldn't talk them shorter than three weeks to find out how to work the spell. Hopefully, that is enough time. Good luck."

Minerva McGonagall retreated back into the castle, shutting the doors behind her with a deafening snap.

"Well," Severus said in a deeper-than-normal voice, "Let's be off..."

And so... they went.

Harry was holding a map that Fred and George had designed to work like the Marauder's Map. There were still quite a few bugs to work out though.

Basically, it could draw a map of the area itself and give you a general idea of who the person was.

Again, there were still quite a few bugs to work out.

"Those guys... they're good, but not good enough to draw an entire country on a map... besides... it says that Neville is a four-hundred pound old woman.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said bitterly.

Harry shrugged, "Blame Fred and George, not me. Besides, Snape's 12 pound little girl."

Most everyone laughed, and Hermione almost did too, if not for the look on his face.

"That's very amusing Potter, but do you think you can keep your complaints to yourself, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Harry said with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"Mockery is not-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please, both of you, shut up."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said, walking up beside her with her arms crossed.

The two of them continued walking together and talking about nothing in particular, Hermione especially avoiding the subject of Ron.

They stopped at a greasy pub next to the entrance of a gloomy forest. They took up almost the whole place and attracted many stares, well, from the few people that were in there.

Harry ordered a round of butterbeer for them all and they sat down at a large table in the corner.

They didn't talk much except for an occasional thought that they decided to voice.

Hermione sat next to Severus clutching his hand under the table.

They hadn't been out for very long and she didn't see much room for improvement.

"I suggest we all get rooms for the night. Pair up."

Harry shared with Ginny and Luna paired with Neville.

!


	36. Let it Enfold You

My Microsoft Word is **FIXED**! And I swear this isn't a cheap flaky-author trick who makes up excuses for not posting chapters in awhile. My Word was broken and I so then I was.

To all of you who are reading this: WOW. You believed in me! I love you!

This special chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads it.

ShineMoon (a.k.a, Nachole.)

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Six

"_A birth to life is what I'm after  
My first name won't be my last one  
Let the light just drip into your eyes.  
Peace or happiness  
So let it enfold you._"  
**Senses Fail, Let it Enfold you**

Hermione lay down onto the bed and sighed. Her feet ached and her back was killing her from all the walking. All she had to say was, Ron had better be really fucking grateful to be rescued.

All the bickering, snapping, fighting would cease, soon as they were back at Hogwarts. With or without Ron, Hermione didn't care.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his foot up to untie his boots.

Hermione grinned, feeling especially devious and crawled up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Hermione." He said silkily, continuing to untie his boots.

"Hello, Severus." She replied back, with just as much silk as he. She stroked the hair over his right ear back until she could get to his neck.

She began to nuzzle it with her lips and nose, taking in his musky aura; and it, like a drug, made her lids droop in seductiveness.

But he continued to go about his shoes, not paying much attention to her soft assault on his throat. This made her angry.

"Need help with your coat?"

She pulled hard until it came off.

He remained passive still and sent back a "Thank you," and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione sat back, crossing her arms.

Snape, realizing she had sat back laughed richly and turned around, continuing to unbutton his shirt. "Hermione dear, I'm the only one here who will be doing the seducing."

He said that while he knelt down on the bed and crawled up to her. He then kissed her neck this time, peeling off his shirt revealing the (of course) muscles and brawn, making Hermione chill in delight and excitement.

So, this was a step up. Hermione thought huskily.

His lips were warm and firm on her neck, but not on purpose. Hermione propped her hands on the pillows and let her head fall back some.

One of his knees took place in between her legs and the other next to her thigh. His hands closed around her waist and he moved along her jaw line to kiss her lips finally.

She sighed into his mouth and kissed back, dancing with their lips and tongues.

God, he tasted delightful. She wrapped her fingers up in his hair as he moved her to lie on top of her.

She was pressing against him, longing for every inch of his body to be on her. She then could feel his cock growing hard above her.

His hands were rubbing up and down her torso toying with her breasts while he kissed her passionately, hardly ever breaking for air, making Hermione all the more light-headed and dizzy.

Not to mention, aroused.

His hands finally slipped below her stomach and Hermione wanted to yell at him to hurry up. But a small part of her was also scared.

She was still a virgin and she didn't know if Severus thought that was okay. Maybe he'd think she was just an immature little girl.

She now noticed that he'd taken off her shirt and he was working on her pants, she moaned trying to focus on him only.

He kissed her hips, farther, farther, until, ahhh.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to purr.

When he finished teasing, he crawled back up to her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured into her ear.

She hesitated. She kissed him deeply one more time and nodded, "For now. I'm not saying it wasn't wonderful, but. For now."

"I understand," he said, rolling over beside her, "I'm not going to force you."

Hermione smiled gratefully and grabbed her wand, saying a charm to put her in a nightgown. Severus gathered the blankets and covered them both.

"I hope you realize I'm the only man in this joint who's not getting any ass tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, boo-hoo." She said in a mockingly sad voice, and wrapped her arms around him.

He laughed rested his chin on her head.

Hermione sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

She had never had such a night of peaceful sleep since she could remember.


	37. Our Lady Of Sorrows

First, let me say i LOVE MCR. Go out and buy their CDs this minute.

Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. I didn't forget how much i loved reading all of them. Filled up my inbow, they did. And it was wonderful. Thank you guys so much. I wouldn't have continued writing if i didn't get so many lovely reviews.

MWAH!

Note: I'm going to be fixing the chapters and re-downloading them. You can reread if you care to, cause I've been fixing the flow. So long, for now.

Downside of Aging Potions - Thirty-Seven  


"Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again.

Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying."  
-My Chemical Romance, Our Lady Of Sorrows

Hermione had sweet dreams that night, fluffy and white, but when she was woken was not one of the most sweetest moments of the night.

"Harry!" Hermione said, springing up from Severus' arms.

The green-eyed boy crossed his arms at the foot of the bed, "Good night's sleep?"

"We didn't sleep together Harry. So please go, we're awake."

"Hermione... Never mind."

She stared at the back of his as he walked away and threw the covers off as soon as the door was shut.

"What's his problem?" Snape asked groggily, still lying down with his eyes closed.

"No idea. But we have to get a move on, Severus."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Hermione took one last look at his beautiful body and then started to search for her clothes.

Hermione sighed as she went to shower.

Today didn't seem like the start of a good day.

!

"For the last time, Harry, we did not have sex." Hermione said exasperatedly, wanting to beat to a bloody pulp.

"Okay, Hermione, I believe you." Harry said, but with his eyebrows raised.

They'd been traveling for an hour already and Harry was still mad about god knows what. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how he looks at her and said 'never mind.'

But if he didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to make him.

"Give it a rest." Ginny said with a moan.

"Well, you know-"

"You know, Harry, I get awfully jealous when you focus on other peoples' sex life." Ginny purred.

Harry grinned and whispered something in her ear, making her give a girlish giggle.

"I," Snape announced queasily, "am going to be sick."

"Please, I had to keep down when I saw you two in bed together-" Harry started.

Neville took out his wand and shouted, "Silencio!" To Harry and Snape at the same time, surprising everyone.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all laughed and Neville rolled his eyes, "You sound just like my uncles."

Harry and Snape were yelling soundlessly to undo the spell, but they just kept saying, "What? I'm sorry, I can't HEAR you. Speak up!"

...So they continued with their quest for the red-haired one for several weeks. 

Snape still got no ass, Harry was still picking fights, Luna was getting weirder, and everyone was getting more and more restless and tired.

They were somewhere in Switzerland, or Germany or some weird country where everyone said, "Ja," when Harry stopped suddenly, "Wait a second, guys. I'm getting something on the map."

The small map started glowing red, but Hermione didn't realize it was actually _burning_ until Harry cried out and it burst into flames on the ground.

"It could be a stupid hunch," Snape started looking around darkly, "Or I would assume we were very close to the Dark Lord."

Luna grabbed Neville's hand, Ginny grabbed Harry's and Hermione stood behind Severus, "Can you.. um, sense him or something?"

"No, you know my mark is gone."

Severus and Hermione got out their wands and the others followed in suit.

From behind the woods, they heard a twig snap, and a curse and before any one could do anything, a group of dementors flew out, making the forest icy.

Hermione looked around, a dementor had gotten to Harry before he could chant "Expecto Patronum" and he was on the floor. Ginny was crouching next to him, crying very hard.

Luna stood unaffected, let transfixed, and Neville had fainted already too.

One of the dementors took Snape's wand and snapped it in half, throwing into the forest.

Cold sweat had broken over his face and he was clutching his left arm where his Dark Mark used to be.

Hermione raised her wand to try, but they did the same to hers. A dementor came right up to her face and touched her head.

It was like he put her in a dream. Her eyes were closed, but it was not a good dream.

It was a nightmare.

Lucius Malfoy was above her slapping her face, thursting into her, breaking her body, breaking her bones.

Breaking her spirit.

And Severus stood behind him, repeating, "How could you do this to me, Hermione? I thought you loved me. I thought..."

She couldn't respond, but sobs replaced her words. She couldn't stop crying.

Couldn't he see she was being raped?

He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't get off.

What was the dementor doing to her?

!

It seemed like hours later when she was awake and sobbing in Severus' arms.

!


	38. The Fragile

Okay guys, I'm making this a long one so i have a long song to go with it. NIN is beautiful, and so is this song.

Firstly, I got a job around the 8th of july and it's totally eating my writing time. I'll be able to update a few more times before but I'm going to draw an ending for this story so I may start the Sequel. Yes, it has a sequel. And it's becoming too long to to read.

Secondly, book 6 anyone? I won't say anything about it this chapter, so just tell me if you've read it and I want your opinions.

Yes, my Dementors attacked people. If you've read book 6 you know it's possible now, don't you? Voldemort was training them to be able to be useful. And it was ONLY a nightmare. Nothing happened between Hermione and Lucius, but that was her fear, kind of like the boggart Dementor. Voldemort has been training them to do that too. Let's say he got the idea from the 3rd year, just go with me people.

I also have a poll. When you review, type "1" if you actually read what i type. Don't type anything if you don't.

I love you.

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Eight

_"She shines __  
__in a world full of ugliness _  
_she matters when everything is meaningless. _  
_Fragile. _  
_She doesn't see her beauty, _  
_she tries to get away. _  
_Sometimes _  
_it's just that nothing seems worth saving. _  
_I can't watch her slip away. _  
_I won't let you fall apart. _  
_She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by _  
_hoping someone can see. _  
_If I could fix myself I'd - but it's too late for me _  
_I wont let you fall apart. _  
_We'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide. _  
_I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side. _  
_...but they keep waiting _  
_...and picking... _  
_It's something I have to do. _  
_I was there, too. _  
_Before everything else _  
_I was like you."_  
**-Nine Inch Nails, The Fragile**

Hermione looked around, realizing that everything had been some weird distortion by the Dementors.

They were in some sort of dungeon it seemed. At least, the floor was made of stone. The walls seemed to be made of pure fire, and Hermione's clothes were soaked with sweat and sticking to her already-weak body.

Gaining more reality, she realized Severus was next to her, but she couldn't hold him or he her because their hands were in cuffs, which were followed by a long chain of smoke, connected to the wall. She was as far away from the wall as she could get. She had a feeling Severus moved her there.

Still, he was on his knees, his head on hers.

"Severus... Severus what happened?" She panted.

He seemed to be breathing heavy too.

"I don't know... Dementors... I've never seen what they did before. Perhaps Malfoy has been teaching them tricks..."

Harry and the others began to stir, all chained to different walls in pairs.

"But Malfoy should be in Azkaban anyway. Wouldn't they be after him?" 

"Oh, Miss Granger, I've been finding ways to keep them happy." Lucius stepped in the hot dungeon room, extinguishing a small spark that had leapt onto his coat.

The door dissolved behind him and she instantly felt sick at the sight of him.

Her eyes wide with fear, her body shaking, Snape noticed something was wrong.

"Hermione? What is it?" Someone kept asking her but she couldn't make out who's voice it was; Snape's, Harry's, a Dementors.

She tried to speak, but words didn't come. She was lost in the dream-web the Dementors had spun for her, seemingly minutes ago.

Lucius grinned cunningly, advancing on her slowly, "Whatever is the matter, Granger? Bad dream?"

He let out a deep, rich laugh that made her scoot back, closer to the wall.

"Hermione!" Severus warned her the closeness of her to the wall.

"Yes, Severus is right, if you back up anymore you'll burst into flames." Malfoy added matter-of-factly, "Which I'm sure would be a shame."

She drew her knees to her body, almost pissing herself.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking perplexed from Hermione to Lucius.

"He was in your Dementor Dream, wasn't he?" Severus said quietly.

Lucius stood in front of her, and raised her up just by raising his hand. She came to stand right in front of him, levitating off the ground, her arms struggling against the smoky chains. His chin was raised up so she couldn't see his face, and she was glad. Just the images of the 'Dementor Dream' and she would break all over again.

"Where's Ron? And Voldemort?" Harry demanded, and Hermione snapped to reality. She had forgotten there was anyone else there but Lucius and Severus.

Lucius looked at Harry with a snarl, and put his hand in his pocket, taking out a not-quite-big jar, filled with bubbles, deep, red, angry eyes swirling in the container occasionally.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but didn't dare.

"I'd almost forgotten about that red-haired Neanderthal of yours. No matter, he'll provide entertainment for everyone later. I know he has done so for myself and my friends." He laughed, and then said, "Now, let me demonstrate how I keep the Dementors happy."

Through the walls, Dementors swirled around the room, freezing the fire, turning the floors to ice. Two stood behind Lucius and looked at Hermione hungrily.

She wanted to _die._

!

Miles and miles away…

The old Headmaster laid in a hospital bed next to the Transfiguration professor when he suddenly sprang up.

"What... Minerva? How..."

"Quiet, Albus, you've been through enough."

"But-" He lifted his head.

"Lucius Malfoy slipped you the Sleeping Death potion. Very, very powerful one, too. We've spent two months working on the antidote. Finally one worked, obviously. You have Poppy Pomfrey and some of Snape's old potions to thank for that."

The old Headmaster tipped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Two months..." He repeated weakly.

The Transfiguration Professor looked on the old man for several minutes, studying his face.

He still looked tired, despite two months of sleep. Weary, sad, old.

She wanted to cry.

"Well, I'd better get a move on then." He said, moving to sit up.

McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"Albus," She said quietly, looking at him with her cat-like eyes.

He met hers.

"We're getting too old for this shit."

The cliché was over-used and boring, but it fit very well. They looked at each other for another long minute before laughing. Loud.

!

Riley and Gina had been asked by McGonagall to stay back from the Weasley search party to help with things around the castle, after all, the Head Girl was gone and the Head Boy was in some kind of juvenile camp his mother sent him to for what he'd done to Filch.

So they were replacements, anyway.

They patrolled at nights, cleaned up the Common Rooms, etcetera.

Students had been sent home, teachers' fearing their safety was in danger. Only a few students were left, and only a select few Seventh years could stay, including Riley and Gina.

"How do you think they're doing?" Riley asked Gina, after seeing how she was staring out the window with her arms crossed.

After everyone had left, Riley and Gina got closer. They were good friends now and really worried about Hermione and the others.

"Just... what if my dad..."

Riley knew what she was going to say. She was scared her dad would kill them, or take part in it at least.

"I hate him so much." She said, her voice shaking in anger.

He came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"They're gonna be back. And he's going to go to Azkaban, just like all the rest of them."

She made a disbelieving noise.

Riley tried again, "Did you forget who went on that trip? Potter, Ginny, well, Luna and Neville, but not to mention Hermione and Snape. They've faced Dumbledore together almost as many times as Potter has. I can totally believe they'll be back. You should too. They're gonna lock up all the Death Eaters and this war."

Gina thought about what he said and turned to face him, giving him a weak smile.

As she leaned in to kiss him, he hoped to God that everything he said would be true.

!


	39. Smile Like You Mean It

Hey. Sorry. Work, work work. I HATE it. Yeah yeah, "boo-hoo, fuck you, POST." Okay, I will.

We'll visit Dumbledore, and then Ronnie, and then I'll end a cliffhanger, BUT, if I get pretty reviews I'll post Sunday. Cross my heart.

ShineMoon.

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Thirty-Nine

_"__Save some face, you know you've only got one__  
__Change your ways while you're young_  
_Boy, one day you'll be a man_  
_Oh girl, he'll help you understand _  
_Smile like you mean it_  
_Smile like you mean it.__"_  
**-The Killers, Smile Like You Mean It****  
**

Dumbledore was up and moving a few hours, healing potions, and cups of coffee later.

McGonagall had filled him in on everything they'd been doing.

He didn't necessarily agree sending them without an Auror, but he sympathized. He possibly would've done the same thing if he were in her shoes.

"Well, we must find them, wherever they may be. They're dealing with Voldemort. It's not a game of Hide and Seek, Minerva."

"Yes, Albus," she snapped, "I realize that."

Together, they sat for a couple hours planning what they were going to do.

They called Flitwick and Sprout up to Dumbledore's office and filled them in.

"We're leaving the school. Only we're going to make it seem like you two left, so no one realizes that it was in fact, us two that left."

Sprout looked confused at first, "So... We're going to play you while you go look for Severus, Hermione and Harry, and them?"

"Precisely." McGonagall said.

"Polyjuice Potion, then?" Flitwick asked, somewhat reluctantly, "Dreadful taste."

"Well, I think the dreadful taste is the last thing you'll be worried about," McGonagall snapped. Again.

Dumbledore pulled out two goblets.

"This potion has been brewed strong enough to last for two weeks, at most. We hope that's long enough."

Sprout smiled, "Severus brewed it?"

"Yes... yes, he did."

"He's such a wonderful Potion's master, really." She was starting to get teary eyed, realizing the reality of the situation.

Dumbledore stood up, pulling a few strands of his beard out, McGonagall did the same, with her hair, that is.

"Let's hope he still continues to be." Dumbledore said it grimly, dropping his hairs in the goblet, turning it, of course, midnight purple.

McGonagall put her hairs into the other goblet and it turned a brilliant red.

Flitwick and Sprout stood as well, so they all were standing, Flitwick opposite Dumbledore, and Sprout McGonagall.

They tipped their heads back and drank, grimacing but not moving to get sick.

A few moments later, you couldn't tell the difference between the other.

McGonagall sighed, "Well, I suppose that's that. We should get moving Albus."

"Thank you, both of you. Lay as low as you can. Don't make any big decisions... don't do anything we wouldn't do. Any questions?"

"Yes," Flitwick-Dumbledore said in Dumbeldore's voice, even, "Are you always this tall?"

!

Ron Weasley was miserable.

Not only miserable, but with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, two black eyes, and a very sore asshole.

He winced at the memory of the last one.

He sat in a dungeon room, with the only light illuminating from a small candle that floated around the room.

Every time he tried to reach it to blow it out, it went out of reach.

He didn't want to see himself. Or think of himself. Or think of how he let everyone down, or maybe they'd just forgotten about him. He didn't care.

There wasn't enough energy in his fingertips to care.

He lay on the floor in the fetal position and tried to sleep.

Tried.

!

The chains came undone from Hermione's wrists and ankles, but she still couldn't move.

She didn't want them to, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to punch him in his balls and run.

An invisible hand was forcing her head to line with his chin. And then her eyes rose up to meet his, no matter how hard she tried to avert them.

The Dementors were swirling around them. Slow at first, then faster.

His fiery grey eyes were boring into hers, so close to her face.

Tears continued to stream, like a waterfall. She was beginning to lose focus of the room, she couldn't see Luna in the background, anymore, Severus' and Harry's shouts were fading. All she saw were his grey eyes and silvery blonde hair, hypnotizing her.

Her tears started to slow, and her face was growing blank on the outside, but he didn't stop gazing into her eyes.

Severus was looking at her agonizingly. He was trying to figure out what Malfoy was doing.

They stared into each other, but that couldn't be all that was going on. He was doing something in her mind.

Something, he feared was terrible.

And he was right.

!


	40. Opiate for the Masses

Ha, I had my chapters mixed up. I thought you read this one already. Oops. Well, no big deal, the chapters are all in order.

Happy Birthday, Snakeyes!

And yes, since the reviews were so nice, here's more. By the way, if you haven't found it already, read my short fic I posted called "Mister Muggle" it's under humor. Where? Do you have to ask?

Brace yourself.

!

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Forty

_"I introduce you the highest grade__  
__As I seduce you, don't be afraid_  
_Don't have to bruise you to get my way_  
_I'll never lose you or go astray_  
_Can't keep your feet on the ground anymore_  
_Don't know what's up or down anymore."_  
**-Opiate for the Masses, Introduction****  
**

Definitely something was going on.

"Lucius, what are you doing to her?"

He smiled, but never looked away, and Hermione didn't notice, "I'm planting a seed."

"Oh, are you raping her again, you sick fuck?"

He laughed, unblinking, "Oh, no, Severus. Quite the opposite."

Snape's stomach lynched.

_Fuck_.

!

_Hermione was standing in the middle of a rose bed. A long white dress hung from her shoulders and the scenery was beautiful. ___

_Flowers, blue skies, and a beautiful white bed in the distance. She was intrigued and stepped forward, and as she walked through all the flowers, none of them crumbled under her. _

_A figure was facing away from her, kneeling on the bed. _

_She frowned and stepped forward. She was expecting to see Severus, but instead of raven shoulder length hair, it was long and silver._

_Lucius Malfoy?_

_She was unsure, but kept moving forward. She didn't know why. _

_What was going on?_

_Closer and closer, and then she was right behind him. _

_"Hermione." He purred. He turned around, and smiled warmly and the site of her. _

"Hermione." Lucius purred, back in the room with everyone.

"Damn it, Lucius, stop it!" Severus roared. He struggled against the chains, every muscle in his body straining to free himself.

_He reached out to touch a lock of her curls and even though she tried to shrink back, she didn't. ___

_And it was one of the most loving caresses she'd ever felt. _

_Lucius stroked her face, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."_

_"I... what..." She was confused. Was this really Lucius Malfoy? _

_He grabbed both her hands and lifted her up to the bed, so she was kneeling in front of him, pressed into his chest. _

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I... what..."

Then they watched as they were kneeling together, too close for Severus' liking.

_Hermione was glued to his, dare she say, beautiful eyes. So entrancing. ___

_"You don't have to understand. Just trust me. This is the only way I can tell you the truth. Through this." He waved around to show the surroundings._

_"I don't mean to keep hurting you. It's the Dark Lord... I just couldn't tell you so openly. But I had to keep obeying orders." _

"Bullshit!" Severus screamed, "Hermione, look at me."

Her jaw twitched to the side slightly towards him, but her eyes still on Lucius'.

Lucius wrenched her jaw back to her.

_Hermione looked to the side. ___

_He touched her jaw and moved her to look at him gently. Once she met his eyes for a few seconds, he slumped back. _

_"I'm sorry... I don't even deserve to even look at someone like you..."_

_She was so sorry to see him like this. She reached out to him, wanting to help. _

_Her hands fell on his chest lightly. He still didn't look back at her. _

_She stood up straighter on her knees so she was closer and moved his eyes back to hers. _

_"I'm so sorry... I just wanted to tell you... I..."_

_Instead of letting him finish, she pressed his lips to his lovingly._

"NO!" Severus pushed against his chains one more time before a Crucio hit his body, from seemingly no where.

"Oh, Hermione..." Harry said.

They closed their eyes as Malfoy laid on top of her.

_Malfoy moved to lay on top of her, making the kiss deeper. Hermione's stomach had butterflies. What had she been thinking? Malfoy wasn't bad. He was wonderful.___

_And a wonderful kisser._

_She was moaning into him and begging for him to have her._

_"What do you want?" He murmured into her hair. _

_He was cupping her breasts and teasing her._

_"I want... you to fill.. me." _

_"What about Severus?" _

Lucius pointed at Severus because he could not look at him.

_"I don't care. I want you." ___

"Hermione! Hermione, no..." Severus fell back into the chains.

They all looked away as he lovingly fulfilled her "dreams."

_She was panting and moaning, wanting more and more. ___

_"Oh, Lucius...Lucius, god, I love you... oh..."_

_He was smiling above her. _

When it was all over, Lucius grinned like a madman. Then he leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue in every crevice of her mouth.

Then he broke off and closed her eyes. Her body went limp with sleep, and he stood up, straightening out his clothes. 

He wiped his mouth and shivered, "Mudblood." He spat next to her and walked over to Severus.

Kneeling down, he picked Snape's head up by his hair, "Poor Severus. Was she saving herself for you?" He laughed sadistically, "Don't worry, mate. She wasn't _that_ great."

Snape met his eyes and with every ounce of strength in his body, he broke through the chains and met Malfoy's jaw with his fist.

Then he proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Until he couldn't move.

He grabbed Lucius' wand and got rid of the Dementors easily.

Bleeding and nearly unconscious, Snape left Malfoy to go over to Hermione. He covered up her body with her longer robe so he could hold her in his arms. He might not have much more time to do so. 

He freed the others and at that moment there were two loud cracks in the air.

Of course they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall, but when they saw Severus and the others, McGonagall nearly fainted and Dumbledore closed his eyes.

Severus rocked her, not paying mind as Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna explained all.

Hermione continued to sleep, not knowing any of this was going on. 

!


	41. Blossom

All right guys, this is IT. Yeah, IT. The last chapter and the longest. Eight Whole Pages on my Microsoft Word. **8**. Normally it's only 4, so this is twice the size. I want to genuinely thank each and everyone one of you who has reviewed. You are f.u.c.k.i.n.g. awesome. I totally mean it. I don't show anyone what I write but you guys. Honestly. No one knows I write this crap. Ha, I'm so self-conscious and you guys make me feel better about myself. So thank you. And I love you. And Goodbye. For now.

Look for the next installment: The Downside of Sleeping Spells. (You obviously know what this is going to be about. Let me forewarn you: this next story is going to be much, much darker and more angsty/lusty. So. The last chapter. Here we go.

_-ShineMoon_

!

Downside of Aging Potions - Chapter Forty-One  
  
_"Lights, they wash your face__  
__Pale and misty white_  
_Colour flowers _  
_Your eyes seem ever changing in my mind_  
_Colours bleed to red_  
_As I kiss your face_  
_Want to tell you I love you_  
_Everyday as we grow_  
_See I know now_  
_Yes I know now it's all my own_  
_And I know now...  
!_  
_I don't fear my eyes are turning red_  
_I don't feel my arms are breaking up_  
_I don't feel you slipping from my hands."_  
**-Candlebox, Blossom**

Harry was fuming as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall, and even Ron when they found him, only one dungeon over, conveniently.

"You mean those noises... that was Hermione and... that bastard, I'll kill him!"

"Snape nearly has already," Ginny said quietly.

Yes, everyone was considerably pissed off. But Severus, he was just heartbroken.

What Lucius and the Dementors were doing, he had no idea what it was. Could they even wake Hermione up? Or was it just a normal sleep?

Dumbledore moved Lucius to the wall and tied him there. They were going small groups at a time out, to make sure it was safe. Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron went first, leaving Severus, Hermione, McGonagall and Lucius in the room. Dumbledore was coming back shortly.

McGonagall faced away from everyone, towards the empty doorway.

She honestly couldn't wait for the summer.

Before she could complete her whole thought, she was hit in the back and fell to the floor.

Just as Snape looked up, the same blue spell hit his back, falling back, Hermione sprawled over him.

Lucius crawled up to her, grabbing her around the neck.

"Severus is evil, Hermione. Not Lucius, Severus. And Dumbledore and McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, EVERYONE is out to get you. Lucius loves you. Voldemort is your master. Don't let them-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore stood in the doorway, hitting Lucius with the powerful spell. He fell back, dropping Hermione's head on the floor hard. Her eyes opened briefly, looking around, glassy and stunned.

Lucius, however, wasn't quite disoriented. "Copiert!" Dumbledore's Expelliarmus boomed right back to him.

Malfoy reached for her, "Sleep, Hermione, Lucius' angel! Voldemort's loyal servant! Don't let Severus fool you! He is evil! Don't trust anyone you used to! Sleep, sleep!" As he spoke, a pink wave surged through his fingertips and hit her. Her eyes closed again and she went limp.

Just as she went limp, Dumbledore recovered and tried the disarming spell again, and Lucius lay still.

Dumbledore cursed and ran to Hermione. He tried every recovery spell he knew. Every revival spell. She didn't wake up.

However, he feared that when she did, no good would come of it.

Lucius had hypnotized her with evil words, and then put a sleeping spell on her. The old Headmaster hadn't ever seen magic like that. Dark magic, like that.

Instead he revived Minerva. She sat up, "Albus?" She saw Lucius, blood running from his nose. And Snape, back on the floor.

"Lucius, I'm afraid he... well, I suppose there's time for that later. We need to get out of here, and back to Hogwarts."

They revived Severus and had to keep him away from Lucius and Hermione. Harry and Ron carried Hermione to the Portkey Dumbledore had left for them to use on the way back.

Snape stared at the ground. He wouldn't speak to anyone, acknowledge anyone, and so on.

Dumbledore kept a close guard on Lucius. No one knew where he was going to go. Not Azkaban. He was buddies with the Dementors... Somewhere in the school for now. Maybe he'd bunk with Fluffy.

They got back to the school and were greeted bye Riley and Gina. They were shocked to see Hermione the way she was. But they brought her up to the Hospital Wing like they were told.

"I'm going with." Snape tried to proceed.

"No, Severus, please come with me." Dumbledore interjected.

"I'm going with Hermione." He insisted, trying to walk past him.

Dumbledore grabbed his arm, and said gently, "Please come with me, Severus."

Severus looked defiant, but made no further movements.

"I would like all of you to follow me to my office, and explain everything. Ah, Mr. Filch. Please take Mr. Malfoy down to Fluffy."

He looked confused, but followed orders and they all proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

!

Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville recounted most of the story. Riley and Gina showed up later, announcing Hermione was now under Madame Pomfrey's care.

Severus sat there with his arms crossed. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but no one said anything either.

Could they blame him?

Finally, when it grew silent, his head snapped up. "What did he do to her? After you left?"

"He stupefied each of you. I'm afraid... he's put some spells on her. First of which, and the lesser of two evils, is a Sleeping Spell. The other..."

"Go on." Snape said coldly.

"Severus, I don't want you to do anything... you'll regret." He said carefully, and then went on, "Lucius Malfoy was telling her things. I suppose much like the way he was doing with the help of Dementors. He was saying that generally all of us in this room are evil, not to trust anyone she used to trust, that he loved her and she was his angel, and that Voldemort was his master."

Outrage, confusion, and disgust were many of the reactions. Snape looked at the ground. Unblinking, unspeaking, and unhearing.

Many of the eyes in the room were watching him cautiously, but pretending not to.

He was looking at the ground because his insides were tearing themselves apart. His lungs were crumbling, his heart was breaking, his ribs were cracking.

Mostly, he felt like crying. But he couldn't do that. Oh, no.

A few minutes later, they were dismissed and Snape headed straight for the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him in at first until he nearly knocked her over. She then said it was okay, by the time he was already kneeling at Hermione's beside.

She looked at peace. Face warm, lips pink, her lashes curling up slightly, even while they were closed. He grabbed her hand in both of his, fitting perfectly, to him.

And now what was she? Lucius' love slave? If she woke up, would she try to kill him, calling for Lucius and Voldemort, crying hysterically because he was evil? 

Madame Pomfrey walked up, "Now, may I kindly finish my analysis?"

"No." He said gruffly, moving her hair away from her face.

"Severus, do you want her to get better, or not?"

He sneered and then stood up, walking out of the room abruptly. But he continued to peer inside for at least two hours, watching Pomfrey give her one potion after another, making more and more notes.

He paced, back and forth, up and down the hall, but not straying too far from the door. Students walked by, wondering what he was doing. He told them all off, to say the least.

A short while later, Ron came down. He didn't even need Madame Pomfrey, as Ginny could heal broken bones easily. She fixed him up.

"Hey... Snape." He settled.

"Weasley."

Ron looked through the window to see Hermione. Together, they looked upon the young woman.

"Listen," Ron said after a long silence, "I know I've been a jerk-"

"I don't believe 'jerk' cuts it, Weasley."

The red-head rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can I just apologize?"

"I suppose."

Ron glared, facing towards Snape, "You know, you're not the only man in this building who loves Hermione."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "'Man?' Don't make me laugh, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, 'man'. I love her. Harry loves her; Neville loves her. I bet even Dumbledore loves her in a way. But the only difference between them and us is: we really love her, like in 'that way'. And the only difference between me and you is... well, you're the one she loves back." He was finding different ways to distract himself every few seconds.

Well, that took guts. Snape supposed some credit should be given to him.

"Listen, Weasley, I... that was a good thing for you to say. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Really; don't say a word."

Snape smiled, surprised that he'd smiled and looked back into the room.

"Problem is, I don't know who she loves anymore, us or Lucius."

Ron grimaced, "I know. Bastard. I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't just let us kill him."

"Because then we'd be as bad as them," Snape sighed. He slid down against the wall, feeling overcome with fatigue.

"I guess so..." Ron said. He walked around for a bit, then sighed, "Well, I'm going up to our Common Room. Oh yeah, Dumbledore said he was calling a school meeting tonight for dinner. He probably wants you there, but do what you want."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement. Ron walked away, and out of sight.

He wondered if he would go to the dinner. He guessed it all depended on Hermione.

He rested his head on his knees and shut his eyes for just a minute...

!

"Um, Professor?" Ginny shook his shoulder lightly.

Snape didn't move, only laid there. Ginny would've thought he was dead if she didn't see him breathing.

"Professor Snape? Severus?"

A voice... so soft and beautiful, just like, Hermione's?

His head snapped up, "Hermione?"

Ginny turned red, "No, Professor, it's Ginny. Dumbledore is requesting your presence at the dinner. He really wants you to hear it."

He felt bad for confusing the youngest Weasley with Hermione. But for a second, her soft voice, calling to him... he turned pink too.

"Right," he mumbled, "okay."

They got up and walked down to the Great Hall in silence.

!

He opened the door and let her go in first. There were two seats available at the Gryffindor table, so he sat between Ginny and Luna.

Dumbledore wasn't speaking yet, so he stared at his empty plate. Conversations were speeding around, about what was going on, what Dumbledore was going to say, and why "that group" at the Gryffindor table looked so glum.

"Um, Professor?" Ginny said after a few minutes, setting her glass down, and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Weasley, please. I don't think I'll ever be a professor again. Not after all this, anyway. Severus, is my name."

"Oh... okay, well, Severus, maybe you should drink something? You look, well, I mean, really, really pale. More then normal, I guess."

He looked up, and then laughed. He didn't know why, but it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. She was smiling politely, though she didn't know why he was laughing and handed him his glass. He took it and downed it all in one swig. He set it back down, but continued to stare at it.

At long last, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell immediately, before his knees even straightened.

"Everyone," he said, looking at all the faces, "We've received that everyone has taken at least one sip of their drink. That's what we've been waiting for"

Heads turned, especially at the Slytherin table.

"You see, what I'm about to tell you, you won't be able to tell to anyone. Only you sitting here will have knowledge of this, no matter how hard you try to tell someone. It may be discussed amongst yourselves, but if one who doesn't know tries to listen in- well, just know it can't be done."

"What? You drugged us?" A Ravenclaw girl stood up, outraged.

"I wouldn't say that, Miss Tsagaris, it's more like an issue of trust," Dumbledore walked out from behind his seat and started walking through the tables, "Do you trust everyone in this room?"

People looked around the room at each other. A girl he was just about to walk by turned to whisper to her friend.

"Even the person sitting next to you can betray you at any moment. Why, you could be dueling with them this time next year. Think about it. All of you."

Scared, angry, observant, terrified. These were some of the faces painted on people.

Severus never left Dumbledore's face. It was... betrayed, hurt, maybe angry, too.

"Is it not logical? Practical? Just? Think of what's happened, why no one expected the Head Boy of the 1950s to become the Dark Lord."

It was silent. Apprehensive. The tension couldn't even be cut with a knife.

"Hermione Granger, some may have noticed, is in a deep spell. If we're not careful, many others can be too. The Death Eaters have new powers, smarter weapons, and more capable evils. Lucius Malfoy, the suspected ringleader, is currently imprisoned. We all must be ready, and those who are already training to be Death Eaters, know that we're prepared. Though you won't be able to tell anyone."

A Hufflepuff boy, fairly young, spoke up in a soft voice, "Death Eaters in this school? Already?"

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Thompson." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"That is all for now. Dinner is served." He walked back up to his seat as food appeared on the plate. No one seemed to have much of an appetite, however.

They picked around their food for as long as they could, while Dumbledore ate, seemingly careless.

"Everything is a nightmare." Ginny burst suddenly, dropping her fork. 

Several people sitting around them jumped, as it was mostly silent.

Harry put his arm around her quickly as she put her head in her hands.

"We should've done something. We should've done something." She repeated. Harry was looking around, open to suggestions.

Snape looked around too. He ventured to try.

"Ginevra, there was nothing we could do."

She stopped talking and looked up.

Thinking it was working, he went on, "We were all there, chained to the wall, Harry, your brother, Longbottom, Lovegood, even me," he added, but he didn't want to, "I would've done anything I could to get that bastard off of her, but I couldn't. We couldn't," he corrected.

"But-But she-"

"If we blame ourselves nothing is going to get solved. Malfoy fucked her up, not us. The most we can do," He looked up to the starry sky, floating above his head, "Is fix it."

!


	42. Epilogue

http/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 2616633/1/ 


	43. REPOST

-1Interested in reading a new and infinitely improved "Downside to Aging Potions?"

More romance!  
More humor!  
More hormonal teenage Snape and ass-kicking Hermione!

Posts will be weekly, as all I have to do is expand. I am fixing the plot and changing it a bit to make it a little more- ah- mature, shall we say?

I'm so excited to rewrite it, I think this is absolute garbage. Haha, but it's good garbage, I suppose.

Once I get through reposting it all, I'm going to continue the sequel after that. I hope you all enjoy it a second time around.

Go here: h t t p / w w w dot fan fiction dot net / s / 3960330 / 1 /  
[minus spaces

It is under my other name, Nijaded, but I can assure you, I am the same person.


End file.
